Holy Crackers We're in Hogwarts
by Hogwarts-Girls
Summary: Two cousins from different corners of the world find themselves in Hogwarts. These girls are not what they seem though. Join them as they thwart Umbridge, get the Deputy and Headmaster to admit their love for the other, and find love themselves. ADMM.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy Crackers; we're in Hogwarts!!!**

Twenty- four year old Tabitha Haley Reynolds laughed to herself as she sat on her bed in her room. She lived in a small but decent apartment in Dothan, Alabama and had recently gotten her degree in secondary Education. She was qualified to teach high school now! She was currently job searching however.

It was late at night and she was on her laptop speaking with her cousin from India. The two girls didn't get to see each other often but both had laptops and web cameras so they instant messaged and chatted as much as they could.

"Oh gosh Penny I think I should get off," Haley blinked as her head snapped to the nearby window.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"I just saw lightening flash like really close to the building…weird too it was sort of purplish," Haley answered staring at the window.

"Well that works since it'll match your blanket," Penny laughed.

"Hardy har har," Haley scoffed.

"Yeah I thought it was funny," Penny chuckled.

Haley rolled her eyes and moved to shut off her computer when the lightening struck outside and traveled through the computer shocking her as everything went black!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her eyes shot opened and she gasped as she sat up and looked around her. She was on bright green grass with a dark almost black lake jutting out from her, a huge castle loomed behind her, and a dark forest was to her right.

Her laptop was sitting by her and so was someone else.

"Penny…what happened?" Haley asked as she grabbed her computer and stood.

"Beats me," Penny said shaking her head and standing with her own computer, "but I think we're in Hogwarts."

"Don't be silly," Haley laughed as they started walking toward the castle.

"I'm not. Seriously how many castles do you see in a life time that looks like this!?" Penny exclaimed.

Haley was about to retort when they saw a tall pale man with greasy hair and a hooked nose come out of the forest. He was dressed in all black and holding a basket of herbs.

"Holy Crackers Penny we are at Hogwarts!" Haley exclaimed.

"Duh!" Penny said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut it," Haley snapped as the man walked up to them scowling.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Severus Snape snapped staring at the two girls.

One looked to be from India and had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes with black square shaped glasses. Her complexion was fair with a slim slender figure.

Severus had been to India but never seen such glitter and joy. He supposed she had a fiery personality like a person who didn't much care for snobbish people and who might have a short temper. This girl reminded him of Lily except that she was different in looks and maybe had a bit more bite to her. Plus for some godforsaken reason which he had no idea why; she reminded him of Minerva McGonagall.

He quickly whipped that thought out of his head when he saw her clothing. This girl was wearing shorts that fell above her knees and a long loose t-shirt which had _Coldplay_ written on it along with four men playing different muggle musical instruments. Her hair was tied into a messy pony tail and she had a big hair band.

The other Severus supposed was American. Her skin had a brilliant sun kissed glow and her complexion was phenomenal. Her hair went to her middle back and was brown with red and blonde highlights running through it. She was wearing it in two braids with silver square framed glasses keeping her chocolate eyes safe. Her teeth were white and wonderfully straight. She was wearing red and white plaid pajama shorts and a red tank top holding some sort of black and purple square. She was short but had good proportions.

"Haley Reynolds is my name and this is my cousin. If I knew how I got here I'd have left already. Where's the headmaster?" Haley snapped.

Severus stared at her. For looking so young she seemed un-intimidated by his best glare.

"This way Miss Reynolds… Miss"

"Just calls me Penny," she grinned.

"Right. Follow me," Severus drawled as they entered the castle.

* * *

Albus sat in his chair staring at the two young beauties with his fingers steepled together. Severus had just told him how he'd happened upon the girls. The girls in turn explained where they hailed from and that as far as they knew this whole world was a story.

Haley sat with her legs and arms crossed as she stared at him. Anyone would think she was trying to stare him down but her cousin knew she was daydreaming about her fan fiction stories. Albus just knew she wasn't really seeing him.

Penny sat by her sort of slumped in her chair but her eyes were eagerly taking in everything. She was beyond excited to be in Hogwarts; she loved it so much.

"Well Albus what do you suggest we do with them?" Severus asked.

"We are not things you can do something to we are normal humans like you but unlike you." Penny said indignantly to Severus who glared at her in return.

"We need to call Minerva," Albus finally answered.

Whatever world she had been in; Haley snapped out of it when she heard that sentence.

"Minerva McGonagall!? She's my favorite!" Haley exclaimed.

"Why Minerva?" argued Severus a little frustrated.

"She's such a pretty cat animagus," Haley chatted.

"Why don't you just listen to the headmaster," Penny said with a smirk.

"No one asked you to butt in," replied Severus rudely.

"She kicks butt in the last book. I love when the desks charge!" Haley exclaimed. Albus was listening intently to her. Haley reminded him of Minerva when she was in school; her curosity and excitement of everything.

"Well I felt like it," said Penny haughtily.

"I always thought she was pretty too. Maggie Smith does such a great job in the movies," Haley continued. It was quite clear to Albus that Haley could entertain herself for hours and never realize people were in the room. That was when he finally snapped back into Severus' and Penny's argument.

"Well then why don't you---"

"Severus just retrieve Minerva," said Albus cutting Severus' sentence. Snape nodded leaving the room; mumbling under his breath.

"OH I can't wait to meet her!" Haley exclaimed.

Albus chuckled pushing a small dish toward the girls. "Lemon Drop ladies?" he asked.

Haley looked to her cousin and grinned as they both took one of the candies and popped them in their mouth sucking and wondering why Albus liked them so much.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Forty minutes later Minerva and Severus strolled into the office.

The girls were upstairs taking turns looking through the telescope. For being in their early twenties the girls had the tendency to act like young children.

"All right Albus what is it? I'm very busy," Minerva sighed.

"Girls please come down and meet Professor McGonagall," Albus called smiling.

Minerva and Severus looked up to see the girls hurry to the banister and peer over. At seeing the professor the American squealed excitedly and jumped up and down. The girl from India laughed and grabbed her cousin's hand as they hurried down the stairs.

Albus watched in silent intrigue, confusion, and worry as he watched the deputy's expression.

Minerva's face had shown annoyance at the display, then worry as the girls headed down the stairs, and finally it showed a mixture of relief, fear, and anxiousness as the girls reached the bottom step.

"Oh Merlin," Minerva gasped clutching her throat, "Tabitha? Sabrina?"

"Well I suppose," Haley shrugged, "At least by birth certificate says that…though mom refuses to call me by it. I do; however, like to be called Tabby."

"I like being called Rina," Penny nodded.

"I thought I'd never see you two again dears," Minerva cried pulling the girls into a tight embrace.

All the others in the office looked on, Severus's eyebrows had dissapperd into his hairline as he looked at Albus in confusion. Albus for the first time in a long time looked as confused as Snape. Did Minerva have daughters!?


	2. Chapter 2

_To all our reviews we thank you. The characters are slightly based on us; Pennypotter128 and Minerva's-kitten. We hope you enjoy!_

_Hogwarts-Girls  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Secretly you're Aunt.**

"Wow, we're being hugged by Minerva McGonagall " said Haley happily.

"Yeah! And bloody hell I can't breathe" said Penny choking as Minerva let the girls go blushing lightly at the outburst of her affection.

"What's going on here?" asked Albus.

"These are my nieces Albus, Tabitha Haley Reynolds, daughter of my deceased sister Angelica, and Sabrina Penny Smith daughter of my other late sister Jane. Oh dear! Have you girls grown. Your mothers would have been so proud." said Minerva with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, alright hold it right there, you're saying you're our Aunt, we do know that we have been adopted and that we use our biological parents' surnames but this is ridiculous" stated Penny out loud.

"It's a dream come true actually! Fantasmic!" Haley exclaimed using her signature phrase.

"How can we know it is them for sure, Minerva?" said Albus suspiciously.

"Of course, wait here dears." said Minerva running out of the room leaving the girls completely confused and a little worried.

"Penny if you wake me up I'll kill you!" Haley hissed like an angry cat.

_"Oh yeah she's a McGonagall," Albus thought to himself._

Penny nodded knowing her cousin was insane and you really didn't need to tick her off.

Minerva came back into the room with a leather coated photo album and a big furnished wooden box holding some sort of family crest.

"This is the McGonagall box of glory only people who have McGonagall blood can open it." Minerva explained placing the box in front of the girls.

The girls just stared at it. "Well go on girls open it" she said encouragingly.

"Well, what the heck?" said Haley bravely daring to open the box as soon as she touched the lock it clicked open to reveal a set of keys which looked to be made of gold with rubies studded on them, Haley quickly closed the box and placed it back on the table, she looked happy but shocked. Penny repeated the task and the box gave a similar response that it had given to Haley, this time Penny too looked a little disturbed.

"So we really are your nieces?" asked Haley softly. Minerva nodded happily once again embracing them.

Haley was shaking with happiness and broke away from the hug spinning around the room laughing happily. She spun around Albus and kissed his head before going on her way. Severus was sure the girl was insane.

"But if you were our Aunt then why not adopt us? Why did you give us up?" Said Penny enraged.

"Oi dun spoil the moment lassie!" Haley exclaimed in a Scottish accent. She fell into different accents every once in awhile. She ceased her spinning and glared at her cousin. Penny silenced but still looked angry.

"I know this is hard on you, but trust me I tried my best but my work wouldn't allow it and nor would the ministry or the governors at Hogwarts. I am truly sorry but trust me I tried every way to contact you but I wasn't allowed because of the ministry. They wouldn't even listen to me asking to keep you two together! Apparently they thought you were safer in the muggle world. I used too secretly watch you though. Everywhere you went... I even have pictures of you girls." Cried Minerva showing the girls the big photo album filled with their pictures from the time they were born till they were 18. Minerva explained that after that she lost track of them when they started to go to University.

Penny's face softened and Haley hugged Minerva tightly.

"But if we are your nieces and our parents' were magic.....were not muggleborns but half bloods?" asked Haley looking softly at Minerva.

"You're both pure blooded of that I am certain. Your parents died in the first war with Voldemort," Minerva replied.

"You're witches?" Sniggered Snape.

"How the hell, do you think we came to Hogwarts, muggles can't see this place remember troll head," said Penny rudely back at Snape. Haley giggled.

"Just because we have lived in the muggle world thinking we are muggle born does not mean that we have no relation to the wizarding world apart from our bloodline." said Haley wisely to Severus who was glaring at Penny who was smirking behind Haley.

"What are your wizarding qualifications?"Asked Albus stroking Phawkes' head who had come back from his night hunt.

"Is that Phawkes can I pet him please, please, please Sir." said Haley blushing remembering to act like a normal witch.

"I don't mind...but I should warn you he doesn't take to kindly to strangers," Albus replied.

"Oh I'm not worried about that," Haley winked as she gracefully held her hand to the bird.

Albus chuckled as Phawkes flew away from him and perch on Haley's arm making her giggle.

"Well she definitely has charm," Albus laughed; the last time Phawkes ever warmed up to someone like that was when Minerva was a student. It was just another thing that proved to Albus Haley was like her aunt.

Phawkes cooed rubbing his head against Haley's neck. She giggled again as she petted the bird softly; she was very good with animals.

"My name is Tabitha Haley Reynolds, I like being called Tabby. I attended Vida Bayou Magical School in Louisiana where I was a prefect, Head Girl, Beater on the Morgana House team, I was the lead in all the school's plays and broke the record in dueling at the school. I'm the only one to ever defeat the Headmaster! I still hold the title," Haley said dreamily, "I graduated with honors as salutatorian. I also just finished Harvard University and Magical Institute. I have a teaching certificate in a varity of subjects both muggle and magical. My specialties are Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, English, and Drama. I am also America's youngest registered animagus and an All American four time winning Dueling Champion," completed Tabitha.

"My, my you have a lot of accomplishments. Well done," Albus twinkled at her.

Haley sighed dreamily and Penny rolled her eyes.

"And you my dear?"Albus asked now twinkling at Penny; to which Minerva sighed almost inaudibly. Penny sniggered and Tabitha stamped her foot smiling at Albus who was frowning slightly.

"Myself sir, I am Sabrina Penny Smith, I will appreciate for you to call me Sabrina or Rina whatever is apt to you, and I graduated from the Indian institute of Magical learning. I am rather gifted in Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Quidditch and Transfiguration. I work as an Auror in the Indian ministry of magic and am a Potion Maker/Auror there and I also am a qualified Legilimens. I can duel too but not as great as Tabby here. I also played chaser on the Indian Quidditch team for over five years now. " completed Sabrina.

"You are quite accomplished as well," Albus smiled.

Albus sat on his chair thinking of something when Minerva broke his thoughts.

"But the Ministry had said that you would stay in the muggle world and wouldn't have contacts with wizards," said Minerva frowning.

"Well your Ministry says cod wallop anyways but our Ministry didn't restrict us in any way. They even reluctantly believe that Voldemort has returned," Completed the girls. Minerva and Severus flinched at the name while Albus smiled a little proudly.

"You say his name," asked Minerva a little stunned.

"We are qualified witches aunt, if you wish we could show you," said Sabrina unsheathing her wand. Tabitha glared at her to put her wand away stating –

"It's just a name and fear of the name only increases the fear for the object."

That's when Albus noted that Sabrina was the fierce one while Tabitha was the wise one; even if she was a dueler.

Albus was finding he liked these girls...especially Haley. He found something special in her he liked.

"Well ladies understanding that you already know of the current situation and that you believe that what we are trying to bring out to our world is true then I would like to propose for the both of you to join the order." said Albus directly looking at Minerva who sighed and then nodded sadly.

"I have only heard rumors' of the order forming again but it really has hasn't it?" asked Haley. She twinkle in her eyes told Albus she was wise enough to know what could happen.

"We're in " said Penny confidently.

"Alright then, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Ms. Tabitha and Ms. Sabrina." said Albus handing them a piece of parchment and asking them to read and memorize

_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix situated at--_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London, England_.

"Very well then you will be spending the summer at Grimmauld Place and after that I will need you to do something else for me. Now Severus will introduce you to the people currently residing at the headquarters and then you will be introduced to the whole Order tomorrow at the meeting." completed Albus smiling at Severus who groaned.

"Eventually I'll need clothes. I can't wear pajamas all the time," Haley (now Tabitha) replied.

"We'll go shopping later," Minerva answered.

Tabitha nodded and flooed first to Grimmauld Place.

"You can floo can't you." smirked Severus.

"Better than you I think." said Penny (now Sabrina) as she flooed blasting some ash on Severus's face as she swirled out of the fire place.

Severus flooed after her muttering murderously under his breath who was followed by Minerva who felt an urgent need to floo before Sabrina and Severus would blow each other's head off. Though if Sabrina was faster than Severus; Sirius Black would thoroughly enjoy himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Order Surprises**

Minerva came out of the fire placed to find Molly, Sirius, Arthur, and Remus laughing uproariously at the sight three feet from her. There on the floor was Severus with a wand at his throat and Sabrina on top of him.

"Sabrina what are you doing!?" Minerva shrieked.

"He introduced us as Minerva's pathetic brats! What was I supposed to do!?" Sabrina hissed.

"Wait where's Tabby?" Minerva asked looking around.

"Mum why is there a girl in the sitting room crying?" Ron asked entering the room.

"And what the bloody hell is going on!?" he added seeing Severus pinned.

"Ron go back to your room," Arthur snapped.

"I…" the boy nodded and quickly left.

"Sabrina get off and help him up," Minerva snapped.

Sabrina stood and crossed her arms. "I'm not helping him. Tabby is sensitive enough she didn't need to hear that!" Sabrina said indignantly.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Obviously you didn't see enough when you visited her," Sabrina snorted, "her adoptive parents never really like the fact she was a witch. Brat was what she was called for several years. She's sort of…damaged."

"Figures," Severus grumbled.

"I'd be only too happy to do it right now," Sabrina hissed pointing her wand at him again.

"Sabrina stop it! Just sit down till I get back," Minerva snapped.

"Wait Minerva… why don't Sirius and I go after her….you can deal with these two," Remus said inclining his head to Severus and Sabrina who were glaring at each other. Minerva sighed and nodded as the two men wondered off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Remus and Sirius found Tabitha curled up on the couch staring out at the window.

"Uh…Tabby is it? You okay?" Remus asked.

"It's just memories," Tabitha sighed, "Prejudices are everywhere and are not fun."

"You've got that right," Sirius nodded sitting by her on the bed. He registered that she was incredible fragile looking but gorgeous.

"It'll never end either. Someone is always going to hate someone because they are different," she added.

"You're rather clever," Remus chuckled.

"For a werewolf you've got really good manners," Tabitha smiled.

"Ho-how did….did Minerva tell you what I was?" Remus blinked.

"No but it's obvious," Tabitha said standing.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The gold in your eyes is a dead give away as is the lethargy," she smiled and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Sirius stood up and glared at his friend. Remus touched his cheek and blushed as they watched her walk off.

"What the hell!?" Sirius snapped.

"Hey beats me?" Remus shrugged as they went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"So you were both raised by muggles?" Hermione replied.

Minerva had just finished telling everyone about her nieces. Sabrina had been glaring at Severus all through the meal while Tabitha had been staring off into space. No one was really sure what she was thinking about.

"Yes we were…though my parents were decidedly nice about me being magic then Tabby's. Could be why she tried so hard at the schools…at least there they understood her," Sabrina answered.

"Uh…is she going to be okay?" Harry asked staring at Tabitha.

"I'm perfectly fine Mr. Potter," Tabitha replied staring at him, "I tend to remove my some from reality to get a better perspective of everything."

"Right," Harry nodded looking confused.

"Molly let me help clean up," Tabitha said as she stood gathering the empty plates.

"Oh no dear you don't have too," Molly replied.

"No please; cleaning dishes is the one chore I enjoy doing," Tabitha smiled as she started to help the woman.

"All right so you're an auror and she's a teacher," Sirius said.

"Well really she's a dueler. She's got more fire power than you think," Sabrina smirked.

"I find that hard to believe," Severus sneered.

"Oh really?" Sabrina asked and then turned to Sirius, "Attack her and see what happens."

Sirius shrugged at everyone and stood up from the table. He pointed his wand at Tabitha's back and whispered a spell. It rebounded off her back quicker than anyone saw. They weren't even sure she'd moved her wand.

Trying again Sirius came at her as an attacker. Tabitha spun around and jabbed her hand in his throat before twisting his arms and grabbing him in a hold. She was much stronger than she looked; Sirius noticed. He found it quite the turn on.

"Always be ready. Number one rule at Harvard Dueling," Tabitha hissed before dropping him like a rock.

"Told ya," Sabrina laughed.

Everyone went to bed that night certain they'd learn something from the two girls.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Aunt Minerva says Albus wants to see us after the meeting tomorrow," Tabitha said as she looked over at her cousin.

They were sharing a room together in the house.

"Oh so it's Albus?" Sabrina smirked.

"Hey he's cute but in a grandfather way. I prefer Sirius…I like a man with a bit of mischief in him," Tabitha smirked.

"Oh please," Sabrina rolled her eyes and lay back in the bed.

"Oh please is right. You like Snape I can tell," Tabitha laughed.

"He's a greasy git," Sabrina spat.

"But he's misunderstood. You've always liked that," Tabitha said knowingly.

"_Goodnight_ Tabby!" Sabrina snapped.

"Goodnight Rina," Tabitha laughed as the girls fell to sleep dreaming of what laid in store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: Love Strikes Everyone**.

Morning dawned at Grimmauld place with a certain blast which came from the room next to the girls. Tabitha being the early bird picked up her wand and went exploring for the reason of the blast, Sabrina slept on. Tabitha opened the door of the next room when she came face to face with another blast which she deflected with her wand with ease.

"Fred! George!"Came the violent shriek of Mrs. Weasley as she stomped towards the room.

Along with her shriek Tabitha also heard someone else screaming; probably a banshee, she thought and went towards the direction of the screaming. When she reached the place of the racket she saw that Sirius and Remus were trying to close the curtains on a certain portrait of an ugly old woman.

_Add some warts and she's a true hag_, thought Tabitha.

The old woman's screaming grew louder and so did Mrs. Weasley's lecture to her sons that they reached Sabrina's bed and broke the silencing charm that Tabitha had placed around their room so that they would get some peaceful sleep. Sabrina felt the charm break like falling glass. She tried to sleep on but she couldn't take it anymore she rushed with anger at the portrait.

"Shut Up, Shut Up you ugly old hag of a woman Shut Up!" Shouted Sabrina.

"How dare you, how dare you, you filthy mudblood, scum to be wizarding world you you…"said Mrs. Black screaming.

"For your information my blood is as pure as your father's but much cleaner than you think so now why don't you get your whinny little ass back in paint before I blast it off you so badly that not even your son will be able to repair the damage." said Sabrina wildly with her wand pointing at the portrait her messy hair all over her face.

"He's not my son I disowned him long back." said Mrs. Black snootily.

"Well that's just perfect than Sirius I'll blast off her ass and then you can sell it for at least a thousand pounds to a stupid muggle in London they buy anything you know." said Sabrina waving her wand at the portrait and muttering some gibberish under her breathe. For the first time since Sirius was born had he seen the glint of fear in his mother's eyes.

Mrs. Black was so taken aback by Sabrina's answer that she herself pulled the curtains close taking Sirius and Remus who were holding the curtain along with them the men crashed into each other and fell to the floor.

Sabrina glided into the kitchen looking murderous muttering something about mental portraits and stupid Snape.

"Please don't have a wrong impression of her she just a bit cranky when she doesn't get her sleep. She's really nice once you know her." Said Tabitha fearing the men would hate her cousin. But she smiled at them.

"Bad impression, are you crazy? My mother has never been so taken aback in my entire pathetic childhood." said Sirius happily. Tabitha cocked her head to the side observing him. Sirius noticed that she wasn't wearing glasses and her braids were still perfectly intact. And seriously those tight pajamas were very flattering on her. _Pity when she gets some real clothes_, Sirius thought and shook his head.

"Yes, she is quiet the stir isn't she?" Said Remus patting Tabitha on her shoulder and going upstairs to help Molly calm down.

"She is brilliant in her own way." said Tabitha dreamily.

"I think you're pretty brilliant too yourself." said Sirius softly to Tabitha. Tabitha snapped out of her dream world and looked at him oddly.

"Yesterday our duel, wow I don't think I have lost to anyone before." said Sirius flirting with Tabitha. Tabitha giggled and swatted his arm playfully as she stuck her wand in the invisible wand holder on her arm. She always wore it...she was always ready for battle.

"You have pretty eyes too." said Sirius smiling, "You don't need you glasses all the time?"

"Na, just to read. I just like wearing them...and Thank you." said Tabitha blushing.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Said Sirius like a gentleman.

She giggled stating, "I think I'd be doing that already...but yes." Sirius blushed and offered her his arm as they headed down to breakfast.

"For an innocent convict you're pretty different." said Tabitha smilingly at him.

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black, what do you expect?" He said ruffling his neck length black curls.

Harry and Ginny saw the whole flirting episode and smiled at each other, Harry was happy that his godfather wasn't sulking anymore.

* * *

After breakfast Tabitha and Sabrina were taken into town to get some more clothes and returned in time for the meeting. True to her insanity Tabitha has curled up in a dark corner of the room and observed them all with hawk like precision. She prided herself on being able to see what others did or would not. Sabrina sat by Sirius at the meeting covertly trying to figure out how much he liked Tabby. Sirius just kept staring into the corner he knew Tabitha was in. Three times they locked eyes and just stared before Sirius turned away.

Sirius looked on proudly after the Order Meeting when Taitha and Sabrina joined the Order officially. Snape resisted the urge to make a comeback....a little wary of Sabrina's temper. He vaguely wondered if Tabby had a temper on her. She seemed to sweet and childish too....but then it was always the quiet ones wasn't it?

Lunch had begun after the meeting and Sirius planted himself by Tabby starting a teasing conversation, after awhile though Hermione started a very deep conversation with Tabitha. Semed Tabitha could match intellgience and was making a very good argument in favor of servant elves even though she'd never had one. During this time Sirius looked up too Remus and whispered "Have I still got it or what Moony?"

"Whatever you say Padfoot just don't break that girl's heart or Minerva will break all your bones." said Remus wisely.

"Break her heart, this isn't some weird fling like at school Moony I really like her, I do." Said Sirius madly to Remus who smiled tiredly at him.

Tabitha smiled in her argument. She had heard their whispered conversation and gave a covert look to Sabrina who nodded. Sabrina was sitting across from Harry and Ron conversing. It was clear what students perfered what girl.

"Maybe Lily would be proud of you. " Said Remus thoughtfully and burst out laughing. Sirius glared at Moony and then laughed along with his friend.

Tabitha blushed as she continued the argument with Hermione who didn't seem to notice anything.

**ADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMM**

On the other side of the table.

Snape sneered as he heard Sabrina talking to Fred, George, Harry, and Ron about Indian prank potions and their hilarious effects.

"Is that all you can do?" An annoyed Sabrina asked Severus.

"Apparently you are not aware that being a victim to pranks is not a very joyful experience," said Snape darkly.

"It isn't good manners either, " said Mrs. Weasley supporting Snape as she looked directly at Fred and George.

"Nor is eavesdropping on other people's conversations," said Sabrina looking at Snape.

"You do not wish to test my patience Ms. Smith." said Snape angrily.

"Oh I already test you on that and trust me you failed miserably probably got a .T. as in troll," laughed Sabrina loudly along with half off the table.

Tabitha looked decidedly uncomfortable about all of this remembering reading the novels.

Severus pointed his wand at Sabrina and she just rolled her eyes.

"Severus put your wand down this minute. You do not want to harm a lady do you," Said Albus. He was sitting at the head of the table with Minerva.

Severus put his wand down slowly glaring at Sabrina who was smirking at him.

Everyone left after lunch but the children, Sabrina, Tabitha, Minerva, Albus, Severus, Remus and of course Sirius.

"Ask Black to get lost," said Severus.

"My house, I go wherever I want Snivellus," said Sirius.

"Don't call him that," Said Sabrina suddenly having a change in her mood. she never liked Severus to be called that.

"I don't need a prat like you to feel sorry for me Smith," said Severus.

"Fine I won't care again," Said Sabrina looking at her feet.

Severus just realized that he had a similar moment with Lily and it had cost him a good friendship. He frowned slightly. _Do I really like Sabrina? But what was the use she'd never like a greasy git like me, _thought Severus sadly feeling guilty thinking he lost another person he really liked.

"Please stop fighting! And Sirius...button it or I will button it for you!" said Tabitha feeling sorry for Sabrina and Severus realizing what Severus had just realized.

Sirius blinked at her and wisely kept silent...but he got his revenge by gripping her thigh under the table.

"Thank you Tabitha," said Albus welcoming a chance to speak.

"Now, the thing I wanted you to do for me girls is to come teach at Hogwarts and operate for the Order from there. Tabitha you could teach Care of Magical Creatures in Hagrid's place while Sabrina could partner up with Severus and take-up potions since Severus will be away for the Order many times." said Albus, the girls nodded.

Harry was thrilled at that because he did not care for Professor Grubbly-Plank and secretly relished the fact a pretty young teacher would be at the school...correction TWO pretty young teachers. School might not be so bad this year even with everyone calling him crazy.

"Sounds good....I've got plenty of ideas for the kids," Tabitha nodded her head already sorting through the dangerous and less dangerous creatures she knew.

"Headmaster I do not feel the need for a partner," said Severus sharply hurting Sabrina and forcing her to look down once more. He realized this and went and stood next to her foolishly thinking it would soothe her in some way.

"Severus we've talked about this thrice already," said Albus tiredly.

"That's not really proper wording for this day and age," Tabitha said absent mindedly.

"Albus darling I have a request!" Tabitha replied raising her hand as she saw the sad look on Sirius' face.

"Yes ...Tabby?" Albus asked.

"I really do love animals. May I have a pet with me during lessons?" Tabitha asked inclining her head slightly to Sirius who was picking at the table.

"If you like," ALbus nodded eyes twinkling, "Sirius would you like to go to Hogwarts as Tabby's pet?"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed wrapping his arms around the girl tightly. Tabitha laughed swatting him playfully.

"I think Harry will be happier knowing his godfather is near him." Tabitha added wisely to which Sirius got her into another bear hug. But a look from Minerva had him quickly let go.

"Yeah, umm... Sorry about that," He said blushing just like Tabitha was at that moment.

Severus and Remus shook their head in disapproval while Sabrina and Albus laughed together and Minerva rolled her eyes.

A sudden blast from the top floor shook the whole house which made Minerva fall from where she was standing right into Albus' seat.

"I...I.."

"Are you all right?" Albus asked seeing her flustered appearence.

Minerva nodded and quickly got out of his lap striaghtening her skirts. Of course no one noticed those two though for Tabitha had jumped into Sirius's arms and they were looking into each other's eyes while the blast had thrown a chunk of the ceiling down to where Severus and Sabrina had been standing.

Minerva looked worriedly at Albus who looked worried as well. Tabitha was little scared. A faint pop was heard and Severus and Sabrina apparated back into the house seemingly Severus had caught Sabrina's hand and apparated as soon as the ceiling fell. Tabitha jumped out of Sirius' arms and hugged Sabrina tightly almost to tears. She then hugged and kissed Severus on the lips; thanking him for saving her cousin's life. Sabrina shook her head at her cousin's antics and happily saw Severus still holding her...till she noticed something.

"You're bleeding," said Sabrina with wet eyes looking at Severus's muggle grey shirt turning red.

"You're alright that's enough for now." said Severus softly into her ears as he walked smartly to the fire place and flooed to the dungeons of Hogwarts.

Tabitha and Minerva hugged Sabrina together who hugged them back.

"Fred! George! You're grounded for the rest of summer do you understand that no wands for the rest of the summer," said Molly Weasley thundering at her sons as she stomped back into the kitchen asking whether everyone was alright they all nodded as she fixed the ceiling with a flick of her wand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kisses and Misses **

Tabitha and Sabrina had been at Grimmuald Place for three days now. Molly was very grateful for Tabby for she seemed quite apt at getting rid of all the vermin that inhabited the draws, tapestries, and corners of Grimmuald Place. Sabrina was very good at showing the kids any chores can be turned into a game with the right frame of mind. Both girls were like Mary Poppins twins it was sort of funny.

When they weren't working Tabitha was always locked in her bedroom. She had at first seemed very social but now they rarely saw her. Sabrina explained that she was a very picky person and never hung around people when she didn't want to.

Sabrina was always with the children playing games and helping them pull pranks on the adults; though Tabby was never a target. Sabrina would never say why but she was adamant Tabby not be the butt of a prank.

Severus was in the house that day and he'd already riled Sabrina up.

"I don't give two turkeys what you want. Albus put me in charge of the first through fourth years and I'm going to teach them my way!" Sabrina snapped.

"Ms. Smith you are little more than a glorified assistant. You will follow my lesson plans!" Severus said angrily.

"You can't make me," she laughed.

"Oh I think I can," Severus growled entering the kitchen.

"Oh you wish!" Sabrina mocked following after him.

Sirius rolled his eyes at their bickering and mounted the stairs as he headed all the way up to the cousins' room. He knocked but didn't receive and answer and found the door unlocked.

Sirius opened the door and entered the bedroom where he had to smile at the sight. Tabitha had her computer set on the dresser and had _'Nobody's Perfect'_ coming out of the speakers. She was dancing around the room in a red lacy bra and short black skirt that twirled around her as she spun. Her long curls were free and falling all around her and she was barefoot.

Sirius loved the sound of her voice and just leaned back on the wall staring at her smiling.

"Nobody's perfect…I got work it!" Tabitha sang as she spun around and stopped dead.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Don't you knock?" Tabitha snapped crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to cover herself.

"I did but I guess you didn't hear," Sirius replied.

"Yeah well…stop staring!" Tabitha whined.

"I can't help it…you…you have a great body! You work out?" he asked coming off the wall and walking up to her.

"Quidditch and Dueling," Tabitha sighed dropping her arms and running a hand through her curls.

"You really are one of the most thrilling and beautiful enigmas I've ever met," he said taking her in his arms. They were inches apart.

"Well…you're one of the hottest convicts I've ever known," she breathed.

"Known a lot have you?" he said huskily leaning closer and lifting her chin slightly.

"A few," she nodded as her eyes closed and there lips met in a soft first kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. They broke apart when the need for air over powered them and they looked into each other's eyes.

Before anything was said the door opened and they could hear Severus and Sabrina fighting. Tabitha quickly jumped behind Sirius.

"I don't care what your qualifications are. You have no experiencing teaching," Severus snapped.

"Oh and I suppose you'd know. You only have your job because Albus is an old softie. I mean you are a death eater after all!" Sabrina snapped.

"Ex…I'm a spy and that's got nothing to do with this," Severus said walking off.

"Oi come back here I'm not done with you!" Sabrina snapped shutting the door.

Their fighting could be heard all the way down the hall.

"I swear the sexual tension between them is amazing," Tabitha sighed flopping back on the bed.

Sirius laughed looking down at her.

"Oh wait I have something for you," Tabitha exclaimed standing and digging in her dresser drawer.

She pulled out a medium black velvet box out and handed it to him.

"Aw thanks but I didn't get you anything," he teased opening it and raising and eyebrow. In the box was a silver chain collar with a gold bone tag on it.

"What is this?" he asked holding it up.

"Your collar for school," she explained taking it from him, "the bone is a charm of my own design. It will change the color of your fur and instead of a large black dog you will be a pleasant brown and white spotted dog. That way anyone that suspected you of being an animagus will look for a black dog and never suspect you."

"My little genius," Sirius grinned pocketing the collar and kissing her lips gently.

"Furball! Let me put on a shirt before someone else comes in and we'll go feed Buckbeak," she smiled pulling a gold blouse from the closet and slipped it on buttoning just the three middle buttons so you saw a good view of her cleavage and a bit of her midriff.

"Sure," Sirius grinned as they left.

* * *

Albus and Minerva were strolling to Grimmuald Place when the heavens opened and let out an unholy downpour. Albus grabbed her hand and ran a few blocks before ducking in a small doorway. Both were breathing heavily and shivering from the chilling rain.

Albus saw Minerva with her cheeks slightly flushed and her wet curls tumbling out of her bun and falling around her face. She looked absolutely enchanting.

"Albus…the girls will be all right at the school won't they?" Minerva asked unaware that he was staring at her with not exactly the thoughts a friend should have in his head.

How he wish she loved him as he loved her.

"I'm certain they will be. They have more qualifications then several people I know their age do," Albus chuckled holding her close so they could fit in the doorway.

"They remind me so much of my sisters," Minerva sighed.

"Really? They remind me more of you," Albus laughed, "I'd like to think if I had any children they would be daughters and would be like that."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him. His eyes were twinkling down at her. Oh Merlin how she loved those blue eyes.

"Yes," he nodded, "Come on it's not going to let up and we're late." He pulled her out of the door way and they continued to run to Grimmuald Place.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Merlin, Albus you and Minerva are soaked!" Molly exclaimed ushering the two inside.

"The rain caught us by surprised Molly," Minerva stated taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Hey look a wet Tabby cat," Sirius smirked as he and Tabitha came out of the living room. His arm was around her waist.

"Sirius behave," Tabitha laughed kissing his cheek as they disappeared into the kitchen for supper.

"What?" Albus blinked as he dried himself and Minerva.

"They've been like that all day," Molly shrugged.

"Personally it's better than the other two," Remus said coming out of the living room with the Golden Trio.

"What do you mean other two?" Minerva asked.

"Severus you're a grown man you shouldn't walk around like a bat!" Sabrina snapped as she and Severus came down the stairs.

"Woman stop telling me how to bathe myself!" Severus growled.

"Well someone has too. It's obvious you go as long as possible before washing that dead thing on your head. And have you ever heard of sun!? You look dead!!" Sabrina nagged.

"Damn it woman why don't you worry about that unholy nest on your head!" Severus shouted as they headed to the kitchens.

"I don't know what's worse…their constant fighting or Sirius and Tabitha's cooing over each other," Ron exclaimed.

"At least Tabby can get Sirius to shut up," Harry laughed as he, Ron, and Hermione went to the kitchens.

"It's going to be a long school year," Minerva shook her head. Albus just laughed as the rest descended into the kitchen for the meeting and supper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6****: Lost Before but Better Found**

The summer holidays were coming to an end and the children at Grimmauld Place needed to buy their school stationery and equipment. Tabitha and Sabrina decided to join Remus, Tonks, Molly and Severus who were asked by Dumbledore to accompany the children to their trip to Diagon Alley. Sirius too decided to join them making the excuse of trying on his new collar and making sure of whether it worked or not. The group reached Diagon Alley, and quickly retrieved money from Gringgott's. Tabby and Rina used the account their mothers had set up for them for the first time. It was infinitely larger than Harry's inheritance. Tabby's chocolate eyes had sparkled in delight.

"Alright people I believe we should split up. Tabitha and Padfoot can go with Hermione and Ginny and pick up the books needed from Flourish and Blotts, Tonks and Remus could go with Fred and George to Madam Maulkin's robe store and pick up their new school robes and keep a clear eye on them, Severus and Sabrina could go with Harry and Ron and get all the potions equipment that is required," completed Molly as Severus and Remus groaned while Sirius barked happily.

Tabby bent down and kissed Padfoot's head making sure the hold on the chain leash she had was strong enough to appear the dog was indeed a dog. Sabrina dropped her head in her hands. Ron looked a little sadden as Ginny and Hermione quickly followed Tabitha. Harry smirked noticing the look. Tabitha was quickly turning into Ron's new Fluer Delacour.

* * *

_At Flourish and blots........_

As soon as Hermione and Ginny entered the store; Sirius and Tabitha tagging behind them a little slower, they were confronted by Draco Malfoy and his body guards.

"Hey look its Ms. Know- it- all mudblood with her blood traitor friend from the jungle," smirked Draco as Ginny hissed and Hermione looked down tearfully.

"Apparently Mr. Malfoy is unaware of certain public manners. Shame seeing he's supposed to be pureblooded," said Tabitha entering the store strengthening her hold on a growling Padfoot who she was trying to control. The dog definitely did not like the boy and his cronies.

"Who is this mudblood, is she your aunt?" Draco asked Hermione. He knew the woman wasn't British but she had a certain air of purebloodness in her. He found her beautiful and only if Draco had paid attention in divination he would know that her aura wasn't calm at all.

"Now, now Draco play nice. You do not want to hurt the sentiments of your new Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Minerva McGonagall's niece now do you?" Said Lucius Malfoy coming into the front.

Draco blinked gobsmacked at the woman who had gotten the dog to sit by her and straightened back up flicking her hair over her shoulder. "McGonagall? That old....she's you're Aunt!?" Draco blinked catching his mouth.

Lucius extended his hand and lifted hers to his lips to kiss it. Padfoot growled but a light tap on his head by Tabby and he smartly quieted.

"I knew the name was familiar when Minerva brought it forward. I don't suppose you remember though do you Ms. Haley Reynolds champion duelist of America? Tell me Ms. Reynolds how it feels to change from mudblood to pureblood in just one night without any effort at all?" sneered Lucius.

"Tell me Lucius does it still hurt to know you lost to me when I was but sixteen? Did it hurt to know the mudblood that kicked your arse was also a pureblood?" asked Tabitha madly.

"I must warn you Ms. Tabitha Haley Reynolds that you are now a part of staff and staff do not speak to the governors like that," said Lucius smirking in her face.

It was then Tabitha snapped! Unlike her cousin who was easy to anger Tabby kept a firm and tight hold on her temper. It hardly ever showed but Lucius had stupidly hit her last nerve. A low growl exuded from her very form and she pounced on Lucius knocking him to the ground. Padfoot pounced on Draco getting in a few good scratches and bites to the boy before Hermione caught him by the collar; while it took Ginny several minutes before she pulled Tabitha off. Tabby had a bruised hand while Lucius Malfoy had a black eye, a few broken fingers, and some writing on his face that said _'Let me pass, I lost to a mudblood.'_

"You'll pay for this. You and that stupid dog," said Lucius as he and his son apparated out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

_At Madam Maulkin's robe shop....._

"Well we've got your robes now were next guys?" asked Tonks turning to smile at Fred and George. Her smile faded seeing that they were not anywhere in the shop and she rushed towards Remus who was paying for the robes and chatting with Madam Maulkin.

* * *

_At the potions store......._

"So you play quidditch?" Harry asked Sabrina.

"Use to for the Indian team left when I became an auror. Tabby did at her schools as well."

"What's your favorite team?" asked Ron.

"I favor the Cannons. Always have and always will even if they lose all their games," said Sabrina.

"Why?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Well because the seeker, what's his name? Oh yeah Charles Jackson is way too hot," she said dreamily as Severus cleared his throat.

"Sirius said he was at school with him," Said Ron happily.

"Charles Jackson was nothing more than the school loser at that time. He got his fame because his father is the manager of the team. He was a Hufflepuff. It's no wonder he cannot play Quidditch, " said Snape ruining the moment as they exited the shop.

"No that's not true I dated Charles for a month. He was really cute if you ask Me," said Sabrina defending Charles.

"I am sure you'd make a brilliant couple, what an exquisite choice you have made Ms. Smith," Snape grunted.

"Well he was a good person, better than you I'd say. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend; I mean what are you like 30, 29 you should be married by now but noooo… I am Severus big headed Snape I don't need a woman I am fine with my potions bottles and 3 million cats that I have stored in my dark dungeons," said Sabrina annoyingly.

Harry and Ron started laughing. Snape gave them his best death glare trying to make them stop but the boys couldn't control it and they fell to the floor laughing.

Snape just made a face and walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

At Flourish and Blotts a flushed Molly, angry Remus, sad Tonks, and worried Hermione and Ginny were standing in a group. Tabitha was standing not far off; again lost in thought while Sirius was running from here to there stopping to sniff the air in between.

Severus turned to Sabrina raising an eyebrow wondering what had happened to degrade every one's mood.

"What happened?" asked Sabrina and Harry together breaking everyone out of their trance.

"Fred and George have disappeared to Merlin knows where?" said Tabitha. Her tone was worried and yet Sabrina noticed her eyes glinted in a peculiar way.

"We tried searching but…Diagon Alley is so vast," stammered Tonks.

"Then lets split up! Sirius and Tabitha can go towards the entrance and look in every shop, Remus and Tonks will go towards Gringotts, Molly will stay here with the kids in case they come back, and Severus.....Severus you will come with me to Knockturn Alley," said Sabrina jumping into auror mode. All of them nodded and left for their destinations.

"If they are found in Knockturn Alley, mum's going to kill them," said Ron and Ginny together.

* * *

_Inside Knockturn Alley......_

"Walk close to me Smith," said Severus gripping her hand in his.

"I'm an auror I can take care of myself. Thank you very much," said Sabrina crossly.

"This is not some Indian street you can go wildly running into! Since you are a lone lady it is not my esteemed pleasure ...but duty to protect you, so walk close." said Severus turning Sabrina to look at him.

She made a face at him.

"Yes, Smith for some wild mysterious reason I do care," said Severus holding her close. He knew the reason so well he had never felt this way even with Lily. He was a level above in love with Sabrina than he had been with Lily.

Sabrina felt her cheeks go warm with a soft red blush knowing that he cared for her. It made her feel wanted and special; and she herself couldn't deny the feelings that she had developed for him.

They separated and continued walking. They were passing a bar when.....

Severus hissed and pulled Sabrina towards him indicating danger. She too knew that they were being followed by a gang of no good goons.

Suddenly he shifted and swiftly pulled her into an opening with him. They were now standing in a dark alleyway that separated two shops. The alleyway was extremely small and their bodies were so close together they were almost touching. Severus shifted his hand to remove his wand from his pocket grazing Sabrina's bosom accidentally. He blushed and apologized as he could see a deep blush creeping into Sabrina's cheeks as well. If they weren't in danger at that moment he would have scooped her up and kissed her. But they were in trouble and he had to control his urge; which he could very well.

"Where did that princess and that bat go?" asked one drunkard.

"Check there," said the other drunkard.

Just as the man was going to check the alleyway Severus made a split decision and swiftly moved towards Sabrina gathering her into his arms and kissing her lips softly.

"Carry on mate," laughed the drunkards and left Severus and Sabrina alone in the already abandoned lane.

As soon as they left Severus backed out waiting for his so very evident slap that he would be receiving for his cheap but life saving move. She looked gorgeous he thought her eyes were slowly fluttering open with a small nervous frown on her face. She looked worriedly at him thinking he didn't like her the way that she liked him.

"You kiss me first, and then you stop. What are you trying to communicate to Me?" said Sabrina with tears in her dark eyes looking into his tearfully but he knew she was trying to read his mind. He broke contact as she let tears fall to the ground just as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Don't waste them they're priceless," he said wiping the remaining tears from her face.

She still frowned at him.

"I thought you wouldn't appreciate the gesture. I mean why in the world would someone as pretty as you like a big greasy git like me?" He said sadly.

"I am not that pretty," she said blushing.

"You are too Me," he said caressing her cheek and brushing her lips with his finger.

"Don't tease me like that," she whined.

"Trust me I am having too much fun in the process," said Severus chuckling.

"May I?" he asked for her permission to kiss her lips which he was looking at so longingly.

She nodded.

He first kissed her forehead, then grazed her lips, and then he stopped nervously but she lent forward for more. He smiled and kissed her with all the feelings that he was hiding for her and she was pushed up against the wall with her hand in his hair. She happily noted it wasn't actually greasy at all. His hands were restlessly rubbing her back when they suddenly heard a bark and someone calling out for them. He broke the kiss and rested his head on her forehead with his nose touched hers and he cringed slightly thinking she would hate this part of his face.

"Don't worry Sev that's one thing I really like about you," said Sabrina kissing his nose lightly as they walked out to meet Tabitha. She informed them that she and Sirius had almost given up hope when they found Fred and George in some deserted joke shop in some deserted lane near the Leaky Cauldron. Now she said Molly Weasley was holding her sons ears and yelling threateningly to cut off their ears and make extendable ears out of them as Arthur Weasley looked on and shook his head.

"I feel rather sorry for them. Have we interrupted something?" Tabitha asked with a knowing look.

"Stay out of our heads Tabby," Sabrina stated leaving Knockturn Alley. Tabitha smiled at Padfoot as she saw the two holding hands.

"Furball my love I believe Rina and Severus have finally agreed on something," Tabitha laughed. Padfoot barked happily rubbing against Tabitha's leg as they joined the others.

* * *

The next week on the 1st of September the group going to Hogwarts were seated in the same compartment apart from Sev and Rina . Feeling the need to check on them Tabitha left the compartment and found the Potions Master and her beloved cousin snuggled into each other in a deserted compartment at the very end of the train. She guessed they had probably been snogging before she went in.

Sabrina quickly jumped off Severus onto her seat.

"Oh No I'm sorry! But please do carry on.... its nice to know that you two have finally released your sexual tension," said Tabitha in her usually wise voice. She stood holding the door open.

"But before I leave you two alone I wish to ask you something Severus."

"Yes of course." said Severus suddenly getting very serious.

"It's about Aunt and Albus. Do you think they have something between them... I mean aren't they more like a couple? At least that's what Rina and I noticed especially when he looks at her," Tabitha explained.

"Of course they are ..I mean even though they are ignorant or probably just very afraid of their feelings for each other they do love each other quiet deeply," said Severus smirking.

"Perfect then will you help us get them together then?" asked Tabitha.

"Of course but truthfully it will be much better with some company," Said Severus hearing loud barking.

Suddenly a big brown and white dog ran towards Tabitha and jumped onto her skirt licking her cheek. She laughed and kissed the dog's nose as she walked back towards her compartment. She greeted some Hufflepuff girls on her way and her dog happily barked beside her making the Hufflepuffs giggle.

"They make a good couple don't they?" asked Sabrina looking at Severus.

"I guess they do, but so do we," said Severus snogging her full-on once more. Any student who would have seen Severus at that moment would have died of shock. Severus Snape snogging and showing his true side which was full of energy, love and joy was incomprehensible to the students.

The train halted at Hogwarts and both cousins were excited and ready to face their new life with the new family they now had. Both wondering how they would stop Umbridge from foiling their plan to get their aunt and Albus together; along with stopping all the other horrors they knew this year would hold. They did know the Harry Potter books after all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Beautifully Wicked Witch**

"You're not taking the dog into the dinner are you?" Severus asked as he, Sabrina, Tabitha, and several other professors stood in the teachers' private entrance/sitting area. They were just straightening up before they entered the Great Hall.

"I most certainly am," Tabitha stated again flinging her curls over her shoulder, "You don't seem to realize that Furball has been with me for years. He's the only true love I've ever had."

Sabrina giggled at the story her cousin had so easily come up with for the others to know.

After all; Albus had not wanted all the teachers to know about Sirius.

"A dog is your true love?" Severus said deadpanned.

"He's more than a dog. Furball can do loads of tricks and is the sweetest creature in existence. What more could a girl ask for?" Tabitha smiled as Sirius barked happily and nipped lightly at her fingers. Severus rolled his eyes as he opened the door for the others to enter.

"No wait!" Minerva shouted as she and Albus entered the room.

"For what?" Rolanda asked.

"Tabitha and Sabrina have to be sorted. Any new member of staff that should not have been a former student at Hogwarts has to be sorted," Minerva said holding the hat.

"I'm first!" Tabitha shouted as she hopped beside Minerva. Albus' eyes twinkled brightly as he saw Tabitha's eagerness and heard Minerva's laughter. That laughter which was the sound he loved most.

The hat went on Tabitha's shiny head and the dog cocked its head to the side curious what someone like Tabby would be.

_**"No question or doubt to this headmaster. She's devious and determined. She's a SLYTHERIN!" the hat answered**_.

Tabitha gave the hat to Sabrina smirking, "I told you so."

"Yeah whatever," she rolled her eyes and placed the hat on her head. The hat sat there for some time before looking at Albus again.

_**"Hard to place. She's not as determined and devious as the other. She's courageous and willful; and in the end she is a GRYFFINDOR!"**_ _**the hat replied.**_

"A snake and lion," Filius pondered, "a formidable pair."

"I see great chaos in their wake. The castle will not stand!" Trelawney exclaimed shuffling her cards.

"Oh please," Tabitha rolled her eyes, "you are an old bugged eye bat without a lick of sense. Sober up and get a clue," Tabitha snapped pulling on Padfoot's chain making him follow her through to the teachers' table.

"And that is the Aunt Minerva influence," Sabrina laughed as she pulled Severus with her.

Minerva left before anyone said anything and went to get the first years.

Severus sat on Albus' left with Sabrina by him. Tabitha sat by Sabrina with Padfoot's chain tied around her chair leg. The dog sat quietly with his head in her lap smiling a doggy smile as her limber fingers ran over his soft fur.

The three were chatting with each other when the chair beside Tabitha scrapped; indicating someone sat down. They turned and they all blinked as there sat in all her toady pink glory…Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Tabitha turned again and for a few seconds Severus and Sabrina were bombarded with Tabitha's internal scream of rage. It very nearly made them wish they weren't Legeminsists.

Of course it was then the sorting started and then the feast. Tabitha picked at her food giving most of it to Padfoot under the table.

"My dear it's not sanitary to feed animals at the table," Dolores replied looking over at the girl. The Ministry Official found the girl's low cut robes quite unprofessional.

"He's had a bath. He's cleaner than most people I know," Tabitha replied continuing to eat her dinner. Dolores blinked at the woman before turning back to her dinner.

* * *

Harry was chatting with Ron and Hermione during the desert when Albus called attention to start his speech.

"Welcome new and returning students to another year at Hogwarts!" Albus smiled to polite applause.

"Now there is a new list in each common room on band items by Mr. Flitch and please note that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Also please welcome Professor Sabrina Smith who will be assisting Professor Snape with Potions. She will be teaching the first through fourth years," Albus smiled.

Sabrina stood and nodded as the students clapped. She sat back down allowing Albus to continue.

"We also must remember to welcome Professor Tabitha Reynolds as she will be filling in for Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave."

Tabitha did not stand for the dog's head was still in her lap; she merely saluted and smirked causing a few students to laugh.

"We also welcome Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge as Defense Professor," Albus added. Umbridge smiled picking up her purse.

"Now I also want to…"

"Hem hem," a sickly sweet voice replied.

A murmur went amongst the students as their heads whipped around. The teachers looked murderous. No on had ever interrupted Albus' speech before. It simply wasn't done.

"Thank you headmaster for the kind words. And I'm sure we'll all be getting along marvelously soon," Umbridge stated as she walked along the dais.

Sabrina was holding Severus' hand under the table as she listened to the boring speech. From reading the books she could say it verbatim. As her mind wondered her eyes caught sight of Tabitha gripping her fork so tight her knuckles were turning white and Sabrina was quite sure the girl's manicured nails were piercing her tan skin.

"I'm here to insure that you…"

"Forgive me professor but I do not believe I understand correctly. Perhaps it is because I am a simple Scottish/American witch so correct me if I'm wrong," Tabitha started standing and coming around the table with the chain leash in her hands. She stood by the Professor and Harry noticed that while they were the same height…it was like watching a toad and cat they were so different.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it sounds as if the Ministry is plotting to take over the school. Now I know I must understand wrong for the governors run the school and the Ministry is not affiliated with the castle…although governors can easily be manipulated as can the Ministry. Am I right or wrong?" Tabitha asked with a wicked smirk.

"I…I…but…that's not what I meant," Umbridge stammered.

"Well I suggest you return to the table and decide what you mean so we simple minded people can understand. I don't take kindly to diviners and I don't take kindly to double talking politicians. So next time you wish to address something you better be able to back it up!" Tabitha replied. A cheer rose above the crowd as she nodded and gracefully left the room.

Dolores returned to her seat speechless as Albus finished his speech and allowed the students to finish their dessert. Sabrina and Severus smirked on.

* * *

"You were brilliant! Bloody Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed as he transformed back into himself as soon as she shut the door to her rooms on the Professors' Hall.

Tabitha turned around to speak and found herself pushed against the door with Sirius' lips hungrily devouring hers. Tabitha moaned softly as her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as their tongues waged a battle of wills.

They broke apart when the need for air was too great and stood panting with their heads touching. A knock at the door broke the enchantment and she was released as a brown dog leapt onto the couch. Tabitha inhaled and exhaled deeply before she opened the door to fine Severus and Sabrina grinning at her. She momentarily ignored the fact Severus never looked that excited and happy.

"That was great I can't believe you do that!" Sabrina exclaimed entering the room and hugging her cousin.

"Thanks…I thought you two had rooms in the dungeons," Tabitha laughed twirling one of her curls around her fingers.

"We do; we just wanted to congratulate you. That display was far more Minerva than I've ever seen. You are definitely her niece…you could even be her daughter. Well both of you could," Severus stated looking at Sabrina.

"Thank you for that. Um….I'll see you in the morning," Tabitha replied.

"Oh yes tomorrow," Sabrina laughed seeing the dog on the couch, "Late in the morning."

"Very late," Tabitha nodding her head to Severus. Sabrina blushed as she pulled Severus down the hall.

Tabitha shut the door and smiled as Sirius transformed back. She sat in his lap on the couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"No where were we?" she teased.

"OH I remember my beautifully wicked witch," Sirius smiled as their lips locked again.

* * *

Minerva and Albus were up in his quarters playing chess.

"I still can't believe it. Tabitha was always so sweet and quiet. She'd never do anything like that!" Minerva exclaimed.

"She's got a temper like yours I suppose," Albus chuckled taking a pawn.

"Albus this isn't funny. She could get in serious trouble," Minerva exclaimed.

"Minerva I don't think it will bother her. She can obviously handle herself. She fits that old saying perfectly," he smiled at her.

"What saying?" Minerva asked staring deeply into his eyes.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Albus replied.

"What?" Minerva asked quirking an eyebrow.

"On the surface Tabitha is a shy, quiet, beautiful, yet timid young woman. Inside she's brilliant, wise, witty, and packs quite a bite to her as we have just witnessed. By the way…what is her animagus form?" Albus asked.

"I've never seen it," Minerva shook her head.

"Hmm…I think I should like to see it. Maybe it would be of use." He pondered allowed.

"Checkmate," Minerva said standing, "I'll tell her in the morning. Sleep well dear."

"You too sweetheart," Albus nodded picking up the chess set.

The two blinked as Minerva turned and Albus lifted his head.

"I…"

"Uh…" they both shook their heads as Minerva left the office shutting the door behind her billowing robes.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8****: My Jealous Best Friend**

The first day of school had dawned and everyone was at breakfast. Sabrina, Tabitha, and Padfoot entered the great hall bright eyed and smiling. Tabitha was wearing grey knee length shorts, a black t-shirt, lime green and black trainers and a black robe over it. Her shiny red and blonde curls were in loosely braided pigtails.

Sabrina took her seat next to Umbridge; she was wearing a black skirt and white shirt with a Hogwarts sweater over it along with the Hogwarts tie. Sabrina looked around the staff table and spotted Minerva and Albus laughing at a joke that professor Flitwick had cracked while Minerva served some baked apples to Albus. They seemed so much like a married couple it was obvious that they even loved each other; the weird part was why they never wanted each other to know. Sabrina's eyes wandered toward the Gryffindor table where she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing something with the daily prophet in Hermione's hand while Seamus Finnegan looked disgustedly at them and Neville tried to get into their conversation. Fred and George winked at her and gave her a thumbs up for her first day as she smiled back and waved lightly at them.

"You're an auror aren't you dear?" Dolores asked Sabrina politely in her honey voice.

"Yes," replied Sabrina bluntly.

"So your Jane Smith's daughter," Dolores asked again.

"Yes, that is what I have been told," replied Sabrina.

"Oh I knew your mother; she taught transfiguration before Minerva did," said Dolores trying to strike a conversation with Sabrina.

"She and Albus were in the same year at Hogwarts and they taught your Aunts your mother was the oldest amongst all the sisters probably 27 when your Aunt Minerva was 17 she was the youngest teacher of Hogwarts. Brilliant woman; sadly she only taught me in my last year," said Dolores.

_"Maybe I can get this one on my side."_ thought Dolores. Sabrina knew what she was thinking and she only rolled her eyes.

"If you're a part of the Indian Ministry then I'm sure you've heard that our Ministry is trying to merge with yours so I'm sure you'd love to help them…"said Dolores but she was cut by Sabrina's bitter answer.

"I don't wish to be a mascot for your Ministry if that is what you are implying! Oh and just to let you in on some information; I got a letter from the Indian Ministry yesterday saying that they need all their aurors updated on the last forms of defense because seemingly they believe what Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore are... according to you... ranting about and sincerely I stand by my Ministry. I'll warn you something about me professor, I have a temper like Tabitha's it's just that I'm ready to display it publicly more than she is," snapped Sabrina madly as she walked towards the exit. Tabitha smirked at Umbridge and nodded her head at the woman as she followed Sabrina; Padfoot running wildly behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabitha had fifth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as her first class so she decided to take them to the heart of the forbidden forest; of course the chances of them getting lost were negligible since they had Padfoot along with them .

"Now people, I suggest you be very quiet," she said as she shifted a few bushes to reveal a lake.

A family of unicorns was drinking water at that lake. Tabitha reached out to the male one very carefully, the unicorn trusted her and indicated safety to his family.

"Sadly only girls get to touch them you see they only trust the feminine touch," Tabitha explained giggling as the baby unicorn licked her hand after eating the carrot she had offered him.

The girls throughly enjoyed the lesson while the boys slumped and watched from a corner. After a while Tabitha and Padfoot got the troop back outside the forest and Padfoot started playing tag with some girls who were reluctant to come back.

"Alright then great lesson and since it's your first day no home work now get going your next class is in five minutes," said Tabitha happily as everybody cheered and cleared out.

"They're so easy to please," Tabitha sighed looking down at Padfoot as he was trying to scratch his ear.

"Awe, Are you itchy?" asked Tabitha scratching Padfoot's ear for him. The dog beat his leg on the ground as he fell against her.

"Better?" She asked kissing his nose, he licked her face nodding.

"Ewe, Furball don't try to kiss me when you're a dog," said Tabitha giggling. Padfoot barked and rubbed agaisnt her as she hugged his neck and the next class started filing down the steps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the dungeons..........._

Sabrina had fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins as her first class, Severus was sitting at the end of the class at a desk writing in a journal.

"O.k. everyone settle down, there are 3 rules when I teach....

Rule 1- No using prefixes like professor, ma'am, teacher etc. call me Sabrina or Rina. You do not speak when I am teaching or cut me off when I am talking to you.

Rule 2- No using your wand in my class unless I ask you too and _no_ dueling in my class or before my class cause if you get hurt before class it's to bad for you because I will not allow you to go to the Hospital Wing before my class gets over of course if its serious your allowed.

Rule 3- If you blow up your cauldron, you clean up the mess you create- without magic please.

Also you will not be getting homework or detention in my class that is unless you have done something drastic.

Alright then let's get cooking," Sabrina finished clapping her hands together.

Severus sneered from the back of the silent class and shook his head.

"I would prefer teaching with you absent in my class Severus so why don't you _Get Lost_ and make your presence felt somewhere else," hissed Sabrina angrily.

Severus only stared at her; he knew she was only removing her frustration from her conversation with Dolores that morning.

"What? Do you need me to call the Ministry mascot or aurors? Don't you understand? _Get Out_ of my class _now!_" shouted Sabrina fiercely at him.

Severus nodded and left, he didn't want to argue with her not when she was so mad.

The Gryffindors really enjoyed the lecture but Slytherines' slumped a bit although they too couldn't deny that Sabrina was professional at whatever she was teaching.

However; Sabrina felt extremely guilty after shouting at Severus. After class she tried finding him everywhere that day but he seemed to have disappeared.

Later after dinner she found him in the deserted staff room at around nine in the night dozing next to the open window on his favorite chair in the corner.

He had discarded his robes and he was sleeping in a white shirt and black pants. He had tied up his hair into a small ponytail and had a little stubble.

He looked really handsome if one saw him from up front.

Sabrina lightly stroked his cheek and he woke up with a jerk removing his wand.

"Oh it's only you," he said lightly pocketing his wand.

Sabrina saw a red patch on his arm as he bent to pick up the book he had been reading before.

"Sev what happened," She asked shocked and started to heal his arm.

"Nothing it's just a cut," replied Severus.

"A very deep one," said Sabrina applying some healing potion on the cut from the staff storage.

"The dark lord was extreme angry about something today, so he punished everyone though Lucius got most of the crucio," said Severus darkly looking at his wound as it sealed up.

"It'll be better now you'll see," said Sabrina kissing the wound as it healed. Severus smiled back at her but she started crying.

He was shocked with her sudden outburst so he took her into his arms.

"It's just a cut you know I'm not dead." he said trying to soothe her by drawing small circles on her back.

"You could have been and ...and I was so bloody rude to you in the morning. I'm so sure you already hate me but I swear Sev I didn't mean it I just lost control. I swear I didn't mean anything," she sobbed into him. He forced her to look at him.

"Awe, woman how many times do I have to tell you not to waste priceless things like these. I don't even know why you bring them out they don't suit your face at all," he said wiping her tears and kissing her passionately. She responded readily.

"Should we go down to the kitchen for dinner I'm hungry and I'm sure you haven't eaten either," Severus smiled kissing her lightly. He nodded and he stood walking out of the door and towards the kitchens with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed and Tabby and Rina had adjusted well. Both with their classes and thier beaus. The students particularly enjoyed Sabrina finding Snape much more tolerable. The children thought Tabby was border line Trelawney seeing as how she spent so much time with that dog of hers. Some rumors had started that the dog was even sleeping with her; which of course was ridiculous and a well placed tantrum from the Professor silenced them quickly about that.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the girls were spending some quality time with thier aunt while Padfoot was at Grimmuald Place and Snape was with him.

"Aunt who's this?" asked Sabrina trying to recall the 17 year old boy holding her 17 year old aunt.

She and Tabitha were looking at some pictures of their mothers and Minerva.

"I know him too but I can't recall?" said Tabitha pulling the picture closer. Something was nagging her and she knew with the right word the name would come to her. It always did.

But Minerva snatched it and threw it into the trunk causing the girls to raise their eyebrows.

"So Tabby where's Sirius ?" asked Minerva trying to change the topic.

"Oh he and Severus are doing something at Grimmuald Place. They would tell us what and Severus seemed to like the idea what ever it was," said Tabitha.

"You left them alone?" exclaimed Minerva in shocked.

"Of course not; I owled Remus to pop in on them so they don't kill each other. Though lately they seem to be getting along fairly well," replied Tabitha wisely.

"Oh I wait I remember the guy in the picture now! He came with to our ministry of course he looked much older than the picture but he came to report about his baggage getting robbed by some muggle or something! Don't you remember Tabby I mimicked him on the web cam for you; it was hilarious Aunt you should have seen it. He comes into the auror department to report about some luggage robbery, and we had to actually throw him out of the department because he was so reluctant to go to the 3rd floor where the department for tourist wizards and witches is," Sabrina recalled laughing at the memory.

"Oh yea I remember his name now Rina umm… What was it umm… oh yes Dennis ….Dennis….." said Tabitha trying to recall.

"Dennis Milestone." interjected Minerva looking sadly at the photo she took back out of the trunk.

"I loved him in my seventh year and we were almost engaged but then he cheated on me. He slept with...Dol...With someone from my year, he tried to explain but why would I listen to an explanation when I saw what happened in front of my eyes. He slept with one of my best friends, " sighed Minerva almost in tears.

Tabitha looked at Sabrina who made a sad face and they both hugged their aunt.

"Don't worry Aunt we're here for you. You'll never be alone; we promise," said Tabitha kissing her aunt's cheek.

"Yeah if I had known I would have beat his ass for you," Said Sabrina sweetly kissing Minerva's cheek.

"I'm so glad you're both here with me," said Minerva crying into Tabitha as Sabrina hugged her back.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Sabrina told Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva's best friend, that she wanted to know who the person her aunt's ex slept with was.

"You must promise me you won't kill that person because she is sitting within us," replied Poppy.

Sabrina looked around the staff table, thinking of whom it could be but she nodded to what Poppy had asked her.

"It was Dolores Umbridge," said Poppy sadly.

"What??" Tabitha gasped choking on her juice as she heard those words. She had been listening covertly as she watched the students. Lucikly there weren't that many that morning so they didn't notice Tabitha's outburst.

"Well you see Dolores, Minerva, myself, Rolanda Hooch, and Pomona Sprout were best friends at school. We had a whole group though we never really liked Dolores. Minerva was always friendly with Dolores though. Minerva tries to be nice with everyone at first. I even told Minerva once that Dolores was only using her but she never believed me. Then on graduation day after the celebration Dennis parted earlier from Minerva after asking her to marry her and no one knew where he went. When we were heading upstairs to our dormitories we saw them, well making out, Minerva saw everything and we couldn't even hide anything from her. She was heartbroken and she has not dated since then. Of course your mothers helped her out of her depression and Angelica being an auror did try getting Dennis arrested but she couldn't so she beat him up herself. Something you might not know about your biological mother Tabitha."

Tabitha had a truly demented glint in her eye at this revelation that only Sabrina noticed as Poppy continued.

"But it still didn't make much off a big difference. After all it was done and couldn't be corrected; though when Minerva confronted Dolores she told Minerva that she was below her feet and that they were only friend's so that she could use her," completed Poppy sighing.

Sabrina was red with fury and she was looking at Dolores like she was a piece of vermin. Tabitha was mad as well and she wished she was thinking of all the ways she could kill Dolores.

_Rat posion is good for a rat. No maybe a good old fashion shotgun. No better! Better is I'll put her in a vat with sharks! Yes the perfect way to...._ In the miffle of her silent rant Tabitha's sharp eyes caught sight of Minerva and Albus as they were chatting. Suddenly fascinating she started observing their reactions between the other. As she was staring at them Minerva hit Albus on his arm playfully and Tabitha knew he had teased her seeing her Aunt blush crimson. Minerva looked so beautiful with that blush on her face.

"Well at least whatever happened, happened for good, After all if she had married Dennis she wouldn't know she loves Albus more than the rat," Tabitha mused quietly to not draw to much attention. Sabrina heard this and her temper calmed as she two saw the smiles on their faces.

"Yes your quite right Tabitha," said Poppy looking at Albus and Minerva.

"You see Albus had always loved Minerva since the time they had met each other in her fifth year though people thought Albus was perfect for Jane. They were the same age after all. But Sabrina's mother and Albus were more like siblings. He has always loved Minerva and we knew it at the time. Everytime we saw him looking at her we knew; but I guess he was scared of Jane not approving of him. The McGonagall sisters were extremely close," Poppy stated.

"So what is he afraid of now?" asked Sabrina biting into her toast.

"I don't know dear he's just very gentlemanly but I can assure he does flirt," laughed Poppy as the two girls smiled on. As she gave a piece of jam and toast to Padfoot; whose head was in her lap, a quite brillant and devious plan began to form in Tabitha's pretty little head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch Minerva decided to confront Umbridge about Harry's cruel detention. Tabitha and Albus were having lunch together in his office that day; while Severus and Sabrina were in the dungeons brewing up some new potion.

"Just what exactly are you implying?" asked Dolores cunningly.

"I am not implying anything I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students you prescribe to the given disciplinary practices," Minerva said bluntly.

"Seems like you are questioning my authority in my own class room, Minerva?" said Dolores taking a step above Minerva on the staircase they were standing on so that she looked taller than Minerva.

"Not at all Dolores only your mid-evil (medieval) methods," said Minerva taking a step up so that she was taller than Dolores again she looked elegant with that flush of anger on her face.

"I...am sorry dear but to question my practices is to question the ministry and to question the ministry is to question the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman ...but the one thing I cannot tolerate Is – disloyalty," said Dolores indignantly.

"Disloyalty!" Repeated Minerva softly.

Minerva turned around to see the student body had gathered around to see what the commotion had been all about.

Dolores turned to face the student body.

"Hogwarts is worst then I feared Cornelius will want to take immediate action!" said Dolores pushing her shoulders back. She stomped off to her office.

Minerva left for Albus' office frustrated and mad. She didn't know why she was heading there but her mind was only giving her one response _'Go and find Albus to talk to. He'll make everything better.'_ The students dispersed not long after and Harry gave his friends a worried look.

* * *

In Albus's office he and Tabitha were discussing about her animagus talents.

"What are your forms?" asked Albus.

"I'm a multi animagus actually. I have two forms, one is registered, the other I have yet to register. I'm thinking no one knowing about it will come in handy," said Tabitha chewing on her quiche.

"Interesting. And what are they?" Albus asked.

"The registered one is a raven. The unregistered is well....actually that one I'd rather show you," said Tabitha proudly as Sirius' snoring made them turn to him. He had changed into his human form in Albus's office for he knew it was safe there.

"He's much better in his animagus but I do miss his human form sometimes," said Tabitha looking dreamily at Sirius who snored loudly.

"Sometimes." she said disgustedly.

Albus chuckled and stood gently taking her tray from her. "Care to thrill the old man?"

"It would be my pleasure to give you a heart attack," she smiled sweetly before a black jaguar tackled him to the ground and was staring into his blue eyes.

Just as Tabitha did this Minerva burst open the doors of the office. She took one look and screamed loudly pointing her wand and shooting a stunning spell at the creature. The large cat was thrown off of Albus and hit a book shelf as Sirius jumped out of sleep into his animagus form and started barking loudly. Albus seemed to be very calm as he sat up; it seemed that he was very use too Minerva's sudden entrances in his office.

"Albus!? What?"

"Pickles in a hand basket what the bloody hell Aunt!?" Tabitha groaned as she stood up rubbing her head.

"I was getting a presentation of your niece's gifts," Albus explained sitting up.

"Oh," Minerva said lamely pocketing her wand.

"Now what has this big Tabby in such a state she would attack her little Tabby?" Albus asked. (Though the contradiction of that was funny to Albus; he kept his mouth shut)

Minerva's fear and confusion evaporated and her anger returned. "I swear if that Umbridge woman ever crosses me again I swear I'll hex her into the next millennium," hissed Minerva like an angry cat.

"Minerva please calm down, Tabitha why don't you offer your Aunt some tea?" said Albus changing his course of conversation from Minerva to Tabitha. Tabitha nodded and fixed a cup offering it to the professor. Minerva accepted the cup and Padfoot thought it funny both the cup and she were fuming.

"Albus sorry to intrude but I was wondering if you could lend me …that…book…" asked Sabrina as her sentence become softer in the ending when she noticed the unfriendly environment and the heated and angry vibes coming out of her Aunt.

"Who short circuited your brain?" Exclaimed Sabrina funnily. Minerva only glared at her to shut up.

"Headmaster a word in private please," said Dolores commandingly from the door way of the office glaring at Minerva who glared back at her.

"Yes of course," said Albus following Dolores into his study closing the door behind him.

Sabrina sat down in a chair closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else.

"Sabrina Penny Smith you will not enter Albus's head," warned Minerva. But Sabrina was too stubborn to listen.

"Sabrina stop that this instant," commanded Minerva.

"What's going on in there?" asked Tabby excitedly.

Sabrina entered Albus's mind and she could hear Umbridge saying something.

_**"Sabrina this is not a very appropriate time to march into my brain," said Albus's first thought bubble.**_

The bubble hit Sabrina in the head and pushed her out of his head.

"Damn it he pushed me out," said Sabrina.

"Well then get into Umbridge's head," said Tabitha eagerly.

"Ewe!" cribbed Sabrina.

"Just do it Rina! I'm a bloody cat my curisoity is peaking here. Afterwards I'll ibliviate you if you wish," said Tabitha. Sabrina seemed to ponder this.

"All right," she nodded closing her eyes as Tabby sat on the arm of her chair. Incidentaly the girls and perched themselves in ALbus' chair.

"No girls don't do this!" exclaimed Minerva pleadingly.

"Shhhhhh…..I need to concentrate," said Sabrina shushing Minerva.

Sabrina entered Dolores's head to be hit by a thought bubble showing pink fuzzy cats hissing at her, another thought bubble showing her kissing fudge and then the present scene unfolded in front of her.

_**"So Albus as I was saying, you see I was promoted to High Inquisitor of Hogwarts just this hour. You see since you are headmaster it is pretty obvious that I can tell Cornelius to make me Headmistress but I don't wish for that post. I wish for the post of Deputy," said Dolores.**_

Sabrina transferred all the information across the room to her cousin and aunt.

Tabby hissed like a cat as Minerva looked close to tears. Angry or sad was anyone's guess.

**_"Why do you think I'd promote you?" asked Albus curiously._**

**_"Well, I could give you much more than Minerva could offer," said Dolores flirting with him discarding her outer robes._**

"Bloody hell, she's all over him, but wait he pushed her away," said Sabrina transferring the information she had just received.

"What?" exclaimed Minerva standing next to Tabby.

Tabby was chanting to herself, "Please be Albus Darling, please be Albus Darling." It meant she hoped Albus would stay true to Minerva.

**_"Dolores please that is not what I meant, I'm not promoting you! I'm very satisfied with Minerva's work I will not give up Minerva for you," said Albus annoyed at her._**

**_"Alright Albus don't promote me. I think I just need you," Dolores exclaimed eagerly._**

**_"I can't, I love someone else and I will not betray her. Not for a toad like you; not for this whole world," replied Albus walking away from Dolores._**

Suddenly Sabrina jumped from Dolores's head into Albus's and this time she was allowed in.

The first memory she came across was of about a 35 year old Albus joking with a 25 year old Minerva and that bloke who owned Hogshead. There was another woman there too who looked a lot like Tabby. She was wearing an auror robe while another woman who looked like Sabrina was standning by her. Both beauties were with their husbands. The group were chatting and laughing happily as Minerva's sisters gave nods and looks to their husbands who nodded and gave looks to the barman who also nodded in agreement as they watched Albus and Minerva flirt.

Suddenly a small thought bubble burst near Sabrina's ear. **_"Yes Dolores I know you can't believe that I love someone but I love your ex best friend and I can't deny it any longer."_**

Then Sabrina heard Albus's angry voice. **_"Sabrina Smith get out of my head this instant."_**

Sabrina left his mind and looked at her Aunt and cousin. "He's mad. I'm out of here," she said dashing out of the room.

She entered Tabby's head as she left and told her what she had seen and both had agreed they'd have to talk with Albus. But first Tabby need to calm Minerva.

"At least we know he said no," Tabitha shrugged taking her Aunt's hand, "Come on...I know just the thing to relax you."

"What?" Minerva asked letting the witch lead her out of the office.

"A bubble bath with my own aromatherapy bubble bath potion. It's guareenteed to make your hair shiner, your skinner softer, and calm all your nerves," Tabby replied.

"Sounds too good to be true," Minerva sighed.

"Trust me you'll love it," Tabbitha smiled sweetly.

Yes; Tabby and Sabrina would be having a long talk with Albus. And Tabby would have to rush her plan for sure. But first things first....She would prove how Slytherin she really was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Slytherin with the Sweet Venom**

Tabitha led her Aunt into the woman's bathroom and turned on the hot water. She poured a strange black purple goop into the water as the heat and steam filled the room fogging up all the mirrors. Tabitha sat on the sink as Minerva undressed and climbed into the large tub.

"Was life really that bad with your adoptive parents?" Minerva asked as she leaned against the tub sighing softly as the hot water soothed her bones.

"You've noticed how I just space out and seem to just be in another world? Well that helped. When they figured I wasn't going to listen to them shouting at me anymore they stopped," Tabitha sighed, "Of course they died in a car wreck about three years ago. I was babysitting their friend's kids."

"Oh I didn't know that," Minerva sighed.

"Well you did loose track of us after we turned eighteen and went on our own," Tabitha smiled as she stared at the wall.

Minerva slipped under the water and washed her hair. When she came back up her eyes snapped open and she looked to the door ready to snap at the intruder but found no one there.

"Tabitha did someone come in?" Minerva asked.

"No Aunt I'm the only on here and I locked the door," the girl replied.

"I thought sure I …never mind," she shook her head and leaned back.

"Well all right," Tabitha nodded.

"You know after being her a few weeks I've started to get flashes of my mother and father. They were both aurors weren't they," Tabitha asked.

"Yes they were. Angelica and Rupert Reynolds. They were tops in their field," Minerva nodded.

"Mother was the middle child and you were the youngest. I had an earache once and you both sang to me to sooth me," Tabitha smiled as her eyes closed and she went off into her dream world.

"I never thought my voice was that good," Minerva sighed. She inhaled and was sure something was up with this bubble bath.

"Tabitha what exactly is in this?" Minerva asked.

"Oh my own design. If you smell something it's your deepest heart's desire. That's how I designed it. I find that people relax better with it. Just for curiosities sake…what do you smell?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing," Minerva lied.

"I swear it will go no further," Tabitha replied. Minerva exhaled and closed her eyes as she let the smell envelope her.

"Lemons on a fresh summer day…warm hot chocolate…and…Wizard's Old Spice," Minerva sighed. Those were the smells she always associated with Albus.

Tabitha smiled to herself as she heard those words.

* * *

Tabitha vaguely awoke the next morning to the smell of Wizard Brake No. 6 cologne and roses. She stretched very cat like and opened her eyes to see a single rose being held over her head by Sirius. He was dressed in blue boxers and kneeling over her smiling.

"Morning," he smiled softly.

"Morning," Tabitha smiled taking the flower and sitting up. She inhaled the flower and sighed. "It smells wonderful thank you."

"Professor Sprout is very nice to dogs in the morning," Sirius stated by way of explanation.

"Oh?" She asked conjuring a vase of water to put it in and disappeared into the shower.

"Yes so I was thinking…let's just throw them in a closet and lock it," Sirius said as he sat on the end of the bed. He heard the shower running but she hadn't shut the door.

"No that's too simple. Besides….its the complicated plan that will get them to say it themselves," Tabitha said in reply.

"Minnie will never say it unless Albus does first," Sirius shook his head dressing in jeans and a shirt. He didn't dress up a lot since he was always in dog form. He strapped the collar around him just as she came out with her hair damp and a towel around her slender frame.

"Why do you tease me so?" he groaned.

Tabitha giggled as she disappeared behind the screen to dress.

"I know. Rina and I are going to talk to him after lunch today about it…well sort of. Anyway she thinks by then he won't be mad at her anymore for invading his mind," Tabitha answered.

"He was probably only mad because the toad was there," Sirius stated.

"Probably…but at any rate we have to set an example," Tabitha stated as she came out from behind the screen wearing dark washed jeans a white baby t-shirt and black vest. Her hair was pulled half back. She zipped up black boots and donned red jewelry.

"An example?" he asked.

"For the students at how they should treat the Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Tabitha replied clipping her leash onto his collar.

"Lead on my lovely pet," he smiled transforming into his animagus form.

"Come Furball, it's time Dolores finds out just who your mummy is," Tabby said winking at him as they left the bedroom. The dog followed obediently as he was led down the professors' hall to a portrait of a woman that really looked like the Fat Lady's sister but in a black dress. All the professors' quarters had portraits guarding them.

"Password?" the large woman asked.

"Oswald," Tabitha replied.

The woman nodded and the portrait swung open allowing the young woman to enter. Padfoot pawed at her pants leg whimpering softly.

"What? Oh that…it was too easy to figure out her password," Tabitha said waving her hand, "Now shush!" She drew her wand and crept into the sitting room toward the bedroom door. She opened it and peeked in seeing the woman asleep in a horrible pink night gown and cap.

Tabitha rolled her eyes at the woman's absurdity and began waving her wand as she chanted softly. Padfoot waited patiently by the entrance keeping watch. He saw her come out ten minutes later running like a bat out of hell and dashed after her as fast as his four legs could take him. They didn't stop till they had rounded two corners and Tabitha dashed into an empty classroom.

"What did you do?" Sirius hissed transforming momentarily.

"I just made her look more like she should," Tabitha answered as she straightened her outfit, "Now let's go to breakfast." Sirius eyed her but transformed and allowed her to lead him to breakfast.

Sabrina and Severus were flirtingly laughing at something Sabrina had whispered in his ear when Tabitha and her dog entered through the teacher's entrance. She walked right past them and sat by Minerva as she started to fill her plate with bacon and eggs.

"She did something," Sabrina stated eyeing her cousin.

"How do you know?" Severus asked.

"You remember when I told the twins they couldn't prank Tabby?" she said. He nodded that he did.

"Well something tells me we may see why," Sabrina explained.

They didn't have to wait long for soon the Great Hall was filled with the students' laughter as the double doors opened and there was Dolores. She was wearing an army green set of robes and had an ugly wart pulsating on her cheek. Her hair looked very thin and her skin was green as her bulbous eyes surveyed the Hall. She went to take a stepped forward and instead hopped! She hopped all the way up to the staff table where she sat beside Severus.

"Dolores would you care for some toast or flies?" Severus asked with the utmost seriousness.

"Toast Ribbet Please Ribbit," Dolores croaked and the hall erupted into frenzied laughter.

Minerva and Sabrina turned their heads toward Tabitha; and in one motion the other professors did as well.

"Professor Reynolds would you have any idea what happened to Professor Umbridge?" Albus asked sternly.

"Well Albus Darling off hand I'd say she isn't feeling well. She looks a little green. I must say it's not her color," Tabitha smiled sweetly as she fed her dog some bacon.

"Tabitha Haley Reynolds what did you do to her?" Minerva snapped.

"Aunt Minerva I did nothing to her. It's not my fault her charms are wearing off," Tabitha said standing, "Perhaps it's all that sleeping around she does," she added flipping her hair and walking out of the hall with her dog.

"And that is why you don't mess with Tabby," Sabrina whispered to Severus.

"I'll make a note of it," Severus nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

By lunch time Dolores had been put to right thanks to the extensive work of Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. It had taken them the whole morning and had been a fine learning lesson for their classes due in part to the extensive concentration and wand work that had been needed for what had been done to Umbridge.

After lunch Tabitha left Padfoot with Severus as she and Sabrina headed up to the headmaster's chambers.

"Come in!" Albus called at the knock. He peered over his half moon glasses as he saw who entered. "Ah Sabrina and Tabitha what can I do for you this time?"

"Hey she had it coming. Nobody bashes my Aunt like that and gets away with it! If I was in a duel with her she would be dead," Tabitha said indignantly as she sat on the edge of his desk.

Albus looked at her crossed legs up to her face and looked at Sabrina who had flopped into a chair in front of his desk. It floored him sometimes how the girls just made their selves at home around him. One would think they thought he was related to them.

"Dead?"

"Oh she's not kidding. In America she is licensed to use Unforgivables," Sabrina replied.

"All right well let's not use them here," Albus said patting the girl's leg.

"What ever you say Albus Darling," Tabitha smiled.

"About that… Why do you insist on call me darling?" Albus asked.

"Because I like you. You're like an uncle figure," Tabitha explained, "Speaking of uncles!"

"Yes speaking of uncle when are you going to pop the question to Aunt Minerva?" Sabrina asked standing.

"What are you talking about? We're not even courting," Albus exclaimed.

"Because you haven't made a move yet! What are you waiting for the next ice age!?" Tabitha exclaimed. Albus blinked at her.

"The point is we know you're in love with her and we are a hundred percent positive she loves you but both of you are to chicken to say anything. Where's that bloody Gryffindor courage!!!!???" Sabrina snapped banging her hands on the desk.

"There's no proof of that and my friendship with her is far to valuable to jeopardize," Albus said shaking his head.

"I'll give you proof," Tabitha stated as everything went black.

"Tabitha what are you doing!?" Albus asked.

"Just be quiet. Now what do you smell?" she asked waving a bottle under his nose quickly. She nodded to Sabrina who quietly left.

"What does this after to do with anything?" he asked frowning. He heard the door open and foot steps enter and again he was insulted with his most favorite smell. The smell of ginger and lavender and heath feather. The scent of Minerva.

"Tell me Albus what it is," Tabitha whispered in his ear.

"It's the moor and ginger and lavender," he sighed letting his fantasy take over. "She grew up on the moor and always smells of her ancestral ground. Her hair smells of lavender because that's the shampoo she uses and the ginger is the smell of the cookies she always eats."

"Albus what do you feel when you smell it?" Tabitha whispered softly.

"Peace," he smiled, "everything is better and my troubles lighten when she's around. I…I love her."

"Who do you love?" Tabitha whispered.

"Minerva," he stated.

There was an audible gasp and the blindfold was taken from Albus eyes. His eyes widen as he saw Minerva standing before him.

"A-Albus i-is it true?" Minerva asked softly.

"Of course it is. How could I not be in love with you?" he asked walking toward her.

"Oh Albus I love you too," Minerva cried wrapping her arms around him. As the two met in their first kiss Tabitha and Sabrina left; Phawkes flew onto Tabby's shoulder and the portraits left as well.

The door was shut on the two lovers finally releasing all their energies and doubts in their first kiss.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The days after were filled of both happiness and frustration. The happiness for the three couples' blossoming relationships and the frustration was at the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

Dolores was making even the happiest of time for Minerva absolute hell as she continued to dig and dig with her girls.

"Damn that woman to hell!" Tabitha shouted as she threw a coffee cup at the door and it shattered just as Albus and Minerva entered the staffroom hand in hand.

"Well good afternoon to use as well," Albus stated.

"Oh I'm sorry Albus," Tabitha sighed falling onto a couch as Padfoot jumped up and laid his head on her stomach.

"No Albus Darling? There must be something wrong with Little Tabby," Albus teased.

"Can I get you to write me a sick pass? Or find me one of Fred and George's skiving snack boxes? She's supposed to watch my class today I just got this note?" Tabitha groaned holding up the pink parchment.

"Oh my poor sweetheart," Minerva sighed kneeling by Tabitha's head, "You still have to go though."

"Fine…but if she does that stupid coughing I'm libel to throw her to the centaurs! They're on my side after all," Tabitha exclaimed as she got up and left the staffroom.

* * *

Tabitha led her fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors to the edge of the forest and threw out some raw meat as she made strange clicking noise. The students waited for what felt like forever before someone gasped. A few more gasped before a hand rose.

"Yes Benjamin?" Tabitha asked the Slytherin.

"What are we not seeing?" he asked.

"Very good question. Can anyone tell me what we might or might not be seeing?" Tabitha asked. Hermione's hand shot up but Tabitha ignored it.

"Someone who can actually see the creatures," Tabitha stated as Hermione dropped her hand blushing.

Neville timidly raised his hand.

"Yes Neville?"

"T-Thestrals," Neville said shakily.

"Very good five points to Gryffindor," Tabitha smiled, "Yes thestrals. Thestrals; the winged horses used to pull the carriages to Hogwarts. I know you thought it drove itself but it doesn't."

"Excuse me professor but is it wise to show children so ill equipped such dangerous creatures?" Umbridge asked.

"A very good question," Tabitha smiled condescendingly, "Class we have a good question."

"Hermione Granger would you teach students about these creatures? I'm sure you've read about them," Tabitha replied gesturing toward the creatures.

"I…Well they are frightful to look at but there aren't many records of them attacking," Hermione replied.

"Vincent Crabbe would you teach about these creatures?" Tabitha asked. Crabbe shrugged.

"Neville Longbottom would you?"

"Well I…I don't know."

"Furball my love would you teach about these creatures?" The dog barked nodding his head.

"Excellent! Let's continue Dolores for I think we should teach them about these beautiful animals even if most of them can't seem them. Personally they should think it a blessing," Tabitha smiled. "Now Harry let's have you be the first victim. You've ridden a Hippogriff yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Let's ride a thestral. They are very good at directions you know. Better than even an owl. Come on don't be shy."

Harry stepped forward looking a little nervous.

"Here we go," she said handing him a small bit of raw meat, "Hold it out and see who comes to you."

Harry shrugged and held out his hand as a young male trotted over and ate the meat.

"Now just hop on and go," Tabitha smiled. Harry mounted the horse as Tabitha slapped its back and the creature tore off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"One more question Professor," Dolores said as the students were heading back to the castle.

"What?" Tabitha asked.

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Two months I suppose. I got my degree in May," Tabitha answered.

"Very good," Dolores nodded as she walked off.

"She really gets on my nerves," Tabitha sighed. Padfoot barked in agreement as they head to the castle for a snack.


	10. Chapter 10

To All our lovely reviewers and readers we say thanks! WE love that you love this story so, Enjoy this next bit.

Hogwarts's-Girls

* * *

**Chapter 10****: Trelawney On Probation**

Sabrina's chance to be inspected came next.

"What if I can't stop myself from killing her?" Sabrina asked Tabitha.

"What the hell are you so worried about? Just pop into her head and say what she wants you to say," said Tabitha in an obvious voice.

"You want me dead don't you? I can't go in their again it's so Pink! And you never obliviated me from the first time!" Sabrina exclaimed closing her eyes and shuddering in disgust.

Tabitha giggled at her cousin and could only imagine what Minerva's inspection would be like. Actually strike that she knew what would happen.

"Go on, Rina before the toad gives you negative marking for punctuality." Tabitha said laughing as she playfully pushed her cousin towards the dungeons.

There was no one there down in the dungeons but as she approached the classroom Sabrina heard Severus shouting at Neville. Sabrina cautiously entered the class and took a seat at the back of the room.

"Why in Merlin's name did you add hellebore when I wrote Esrectus Powder!? Can't you read Longbottom or did your grandmother forget to buy you glasses last time you went shopping?" Severus asked a cowering Neville.

Severus placed a hand on his forehead removing the hair from his eyes and holding it in one place before he let it fall.

"You get a T for that Longbottom," said Severus sneering.

Sabrina sighed as Severus looked up at her like an angry cat. Unfortunately for Severus that look is only cute on Minerva and Tabitha; for obvious reasons.

"You should get a T for not having any patience shouldn't you Severus," said Sabrina walking up to a frowning Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus confused. Was she trying to say that Longbottom's potion was correct? But that was impossible and if it was right then maybe the boy wasn't as thick as he thought he was but he was never wrong about Longbottom.

"Well he added Esrectus but doesn't Esrectus work faster than hellebore in a vanishing potion?" said Sabrina boredly correcting Severus.

"So?" He asked getting the Slytherin in him out even though he knew he couldn't win.

"So.... He just completed the potion when he was supposed to leave it half way according to your instructions! Sincerely I wonder why you don't let them complete the potions it is such a sheer waste of good potion. Oh very good Harry you did something similar to Neville you got a good hand at potions don't you?" said Sabrina adding the compliment for Harry's potion as Harry blushed lightly.

"You should really be changing their grades, don't you think Severus? I mean a T doesn't suit such well profound potion makers even though they are only students," said Sabrina pouting a little.

Severus flicked his wand and an A appeared on Neville and Harry's parchments instead of a T. They both smiled at Sabrina who winked at them mentally giving Gryffindor twenty points for well made potions.

Awhile later the class cleared out and Sabrina's class was going to begin in another 10 minutes Severus was packing his satchel with essays to grade in the staffroom.

"Are you mad at me Sev?" asked Sabrina cheekily still pouting cutely. Her cousin had schooled her well on that.

"Do you want me to be proud of you?" asked Severus turning to her.

"Well I was kind of hoping for that," she said.

"Well then I guess I'm a bit proud," said Severus forgetting his anger and taking Sabrina into his arms with a small smile.

"Why?" She asked sweetly.

"You know something Rina I have been trying to find out what that boy's problem is for 5 years. I tried really hard to find out his problem; I mean after all Frank Longbottom was a friend even though he was Gryffindor. He was not like Potter and his friends; but anyway he was at the top of his year and his boy appeared to be so dumb! I couldn't believe it. And then you tell me that he's doing things better than he's even asked to and the reason I'm proud is that my search for 5 years was actually futile; he doesn't have a problem so I'm kind of happy," he explained kissing her as she giggled.

"Professor Snape that is very unprofessional of you," said Sabrina swatting his chest playfully.

"Really then what would you call this?" he asked snogging her passionately. She responded easily to his soft lips.

"Hem Hem" came a sickly sweet fake cough from the back which broke them apart.

"Don't say anything, I'll see you later o.k.?" said Severus nibbling Sabrina on the ear and departing from the class as the students who were standing outside, filed in.

"Alright settle down everyone! Now we'll be..." as Sabrina started her sentence she was cut by Dolores.

"Hem Hem" she coughed fakely.

Sabrina clenched her jaw and asked "What?"

"I was wondering if you received my letter?" asked Dolores getting up and showing some part of her cleavage.

"Of course I got it why the hell do you think your standing in my class?" Said Sabrina rudely as Ginny smirked. Dolores said nothing but wrote on her clipboard.

"Alright as I was saying we'll be making growing…" Sabrina began before she was rudely cut by Dolores again with her fake coughing.

"Hem Hem."

Sabrina's short temper snapped.

"Ms. Weasley can you please acquaint Dolores here with rule no. 1 in my class," Sabrina told Ginny.

"No one cuts you or interrupts you while you teach," said Ginny evilly grinning at Umbridge.

"Very good Ginny five points to Gryffindor," said Sabrina.

"So as I was saying we'll be making growing potion today the best potion gets ten points for his/her house! Please begin and the ingredients list is on the board," said Sabrina.

"Growing potion but isn't that an OWL level potion." asked Dolores.

"I wonder how you are planning to grade me when you keep interrupting me with your kindergarten level questions Dolores," sneered Sabrina. After this little dialogue Dolores didn't dare open her mouth.

* * *

"How was it?" Minerva and Severus asked together. The three along with Tabitha were in the staffroom. Tabitha was in a chair by the window lazily petting Padfoot as she read a book ignoring them.

"It was alright except the part where I actually snapped at her," said Sabrina.

"I think Severus is rubbing off on you," Said Minerva exiting the staff room for her next lecture.

"I think I am," said Severus beaming and twirling Sabrina around on his finger.

"Tabitha a word please," said Albus entering the staff room and raising an eyebrow at Severus. He had never seen Severus so happy. He chuckled at them, as Tabitha stood and walked up to him. They discussed something and then rushed out of the staff room.

"Wonder where they went?" Sabrina asked Severus who shrugged in response. Padfoot trotted up to them and Severus absently patted his head. The two were quite amazingly getting along.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After dinner when everyone was returning to their dormitories a loud bang was heard along with a shrill crying.

Sabrina and Severus rushed to the entrance hall from where they had heard the voices. As they reached the hall they saw a big crowd of students and since everyone was afraid of Severus; they let the two professors pass so now Sabrina and Severus were in the front row from where Sabrina could see Harry and is friends looking into the middle of the hall where Sybil Trelawney and Dolores Umbridge were standing face to face.

Dolores thrust an ugly looking parchment into Trelawney's hand. When Trelawney burst out in tears.

"16 years I have lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home, you can't do this," she cried.

"Actually I can, now why don't you clear off you're embarrassing us," Dolores said disgustedly.

Minerva couldn't take it; even though she didn't very much appreciate Sybil Trelawney, she didn't absolutely hate her either. Well not as much as she hated Dolores.

Minerva stepped up and walked towards Sybil trying to console her; even Professor Sprout walked up to help Minerva in her work.

"Would you like to say something Minerva?" asked Dolores emphasizing her name.

"There are several things I would like to say Dolores!" Exclaimed Minerva snapping wildly. No one had seen Professor McGonagall so mad; she looked ready to strike at any minute.

"There, there Sybil it's not that bad you don't have to actually leave Hogwarts," Minerva told Sybil soothingly.

"And under whose authority is that sentence under?" Asked Dolores making a face very similar to Harry's Aunt Petunia.

"That would be mine," said Albus walking smartly into the entrance hall.

"Minerva, Pamona might I request you to take Sybil back to her chambers?" Albus asked smiling at them.

"But if she lives in those quarters then where will the new teacher reside?" Dolores asked stupidly.

"Oh he won't need that room dear Dolores," Tabitha sneered walking into the room with her arm wrapped around a handsome centaur.

"This is Frienze; I think you will find him suitable," said Albus beaming at Frienze and Tabitha.

"Dumbledore might I remind you that under the Educational Decree No.23…" started Dolores but he cut her.

"You have the right to suspend my teachers but you do not have the authority to banish them front the grounds, that right still remains within the headmaster of the school," said Albus looking up.

"For now," said Dolores angrily walking away.

"Don't you all have studying to do!?" shouted Albus to the student body as they began to clear out.

Something was formulating in that toad's head and Sabrina knew it wasn't anything pleasant.

Simultaneously there was something cooking in the Gryffindor common room between the trio.

"We aren't safe and nor are we learning how to defend ourselves. Its prepostrerous," said Hermione looking at her two best friends.

"We have got to do something, we have got to learn how to defend ourselves," said Hermione firmly.

"I know just the right three people who can help us," Said Harry.

"Tabitha, Sabrina, and Sirius and maybe Snape if he wants to," said Hermione nodding and looking at the boys.

"Snape? He'd never help," said Ron shaking his head.

"He'll do anything that Sabrina tells him. He loves her," Harry pointed out, "As does Sirius love Tabby. I quite like it."

"I guess, but then again he is Snape," said Ron.

"But they won't teach only the three of us will they?" Asked Ron weirdly.

"I guess not but I know a fair few people who would want to join us. I need you to talk to them about this Harry," said Hermione pleadingly.

"No way Hermione. Anyway they think I'm some kind of nutter," said Harry shaking his head.

"But you're the only one who can teach us how to defend ourselves from…Vold…Voldemort," she said a bit fearfully.

"Yeah mate I think Hermione is right I think it's time people came to know your side of the story," said Ron convincingly.

"Fine I'll do it but you better do the job of convincing the Cousins and Snape," said Harry funnily to Hermione who nodded happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: DA Recruits**

Hermione knocked timidly on the door to the staffroom the next afternoon after she got out of Transfiguration class. Professor Snape opened the door and looked down at her raising an eyebrow.

"Something you wanted Ms. Granger?"

"I…well I was hoping I could talk to you and Professors Smith and Reynolds privately," she stated a little nervously.

Severus stepped aside and allowed her into the staffroom where Sabrina was lounging on the couch. It was clear she had been sitting with Severus the way her hair was slightly messed up. Tabitha was sitting cross legged on the counter with a bowl of cashews in her lap. She was idly throwing the nuts up in the air and catching them in her mouth. After every third one she tossed one out far and Padfoot jumped in the air catching it. Tabitha actually had a fairly good arm.

"Hi Hermione what's up?" Sabrina asked as Severus shut the door and sat back down next to Sabrina.

"I wanted to um talk to you about Defense class…we aren't… well we just aren't learning anything. We're going to fall very behind and I can't fail my OWLs! Plus we're never going to be able to go up against Vol…Vol-Voldemort," Hermione replied.

"Of course you aren't. You can't possibly be expected to learn a spell by reading about it. Spells are technique and will power you can't learn it from an essay," Tabitha stated, "Dolores is a toad. I've seen her records. She barely got an A in her Defense OWL and NEWT. She's not qualified to teach and I should know!"

"How'd you get her records?" Severus asked looking over the couch.

"I put myself through school by undercover work with the American Magical Defense. I can get anywhere I want," Tabitha smirked.

"The point is the kids need help," Sabrina stated bringing everyone's attention back to Hermione.

"Granger what did you have in mind?" Severus asked.

"You three could teach us. Professor Snape you have first hand experience with what Death Eaters know," Hermione stated.

"Don't remind me," Severus groaned.

"And Professor Smith…"

"Ahh…"

"Sabrina…you're an auror! You can teach us all sorts of combat," Hermione exclaimed, "And you Professor Reynolds. You were a world winning duelist when you were my age. There's no telling what spells and moves you can teach us!"

"I'm game for it," Sabrina nodded.

"I don't think it wise," Severus shook his head. Padfoot barked happily at Hermione.

"No," Tabitha stated causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm not going to teach children how to battle. It was stupid when I was a kid and it's stupid now. Wars were fought with people not much older than your age Miss Granger. History; both muggle and wizarding, is full of children who fought and died in war. I'm not taking part in sending children to their death," she explained. She jumped off the counter and left the room.

"Don't worry about it she'll come around. Tabby just needs the right buttons pushed," Sabrina explained.

"So you'll help us?" Hermione asked.

"Get the kids together and we'll work on everything else," Sabrina nodded patted Severus' leg. He just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh thank you Sabrina. Thank you so much," Hermione exclaimed hugging the woman tightly.

She looked over at Snape and gave him a quick hug as well. "Thank you too Professor Snape!" she said and ran out of the room.

"I hate you. They aren't afraid of me anymore," Severus pouted.

"Aw it's okay. Now where were we?" she smiled pulling him back to her.

* * *

By Saturday Severus and Sabrina had decided they'd meet with all the children in Hogsmeade for a secret meeting. They'd had a lengthy conversation and in the end decided that the best place to have the meeting was in the Hog's Head. They'd had a conversation with the owner and scored the room upstairs.

That morning after breakfast the couple dressed in warm clothes and headed out with the children to Hogsmeade as chaperones.

"They're not going to want to learn from me," Severus sighed as he and Sabrina walked through the snow. They watched the children as they headed to the Hog's Head.

"Severus you're mellowing out. Just give yourself and the kids a chance," Sabrina sighed leaning her head on his arm.

Severus sighed as they entered the pub and threw a few coins at the barman before heading straight up to the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You're sure others are coming?" Harry asked as he Ron, and Hermione walked toward the Hog's Head.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Didn't tell them Snape would be here did you?" Ron smirked.

"Um…it never came up," Hermione said as she entered the pub and the three headed upstairs.

Several minutes later the room was full of students from third to seventh years and from three of the four houses. Severus was not sure if he was disappointed or not to see no Slytherins. He and Sabrina were in dark corners of the room observing the students waiting for their cue to come out.

"Right well…you all know why we're here. We need a teacher…a proper teacher. One who has first hand knowledge of fighting the dark arts," Hermione stated.

"Why?" A boy asked.

"Why? Because you-know-who is back you toss pot!" Ron snapped.

"So he says," the boy snapped angrily.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione stated.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof? If Potter could really tell us what happened the night Diggory died then…"

"I'm not here to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you can just forget it," Harry snapped standing, "Let's go guys they're just here because they think I'm a freak."

"Is it true you can cast the Patronus Charm?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Yes! I've seen it," Hermione nodded.

"Blimey Harry I didn't know you could do that," Dean said.

"A-and he killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville stammered.

"It's true," Ginny replied.

"And third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," Ron nodded.

"And last year he really did fight you know who in the flesh," Hermione stated. Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Wait…it all sounds great when you say it like that but most of it was luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help," Harry sighed.

"He's just being modest," Hermione replied.

"No Hermione," Harry snapped and sighed, "You don't know what it's like to face this stuff in real life. It's not like school. In school if you mess up you can try again tomorrow. But when your out there a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die before your eyes…you don't know what it's like," Harry sighed.

"No we don't Harry but if we're going to have any chance of beating…Voldemort then we need your help," Hermione stated.

"So he's really back?" asked a third year. Harry nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fred asked.

"Wait," Hermione sighed standing, "We do need Harry's help…but we need more than that. Harry can only help us so much."

"That's why they called some professionals," Sabrina quipped as she and Severus emerged from their corners.

The students gasped in anger and fright as their heads swiveled from the professors to Hermione.

"Miss Granger is right. You will need more than Potter's help on this and we are willing to teach you," Severus nodded.

"Is this some sort of trick?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"I assure you this will not be easy. If you commit to this task you can count on being the bearer of a secret. Betraying the trust of those around you will end in extreme consequences," Severus warned as Sabrina conjured a quill and parchment.

"Who's first to join Dumbledore's Regime/ Army?" Sabrina asked.

"Dumbledore's Army?" George asked.

"Dolores thinks that's what Albus is doing. Why not making her nightmare come true," Sabrina shrugged.

By the time everyone left they had all signed the parchment and only the Trio and the Professors remained.

"You're really going to help us then," Harry asked?

"Believe it or not Potter I'm not what everyone thinks I am," Severus replied.

The group existed and began heading up to the castle again as it was the end of the day by then.

"So where will we meet?" Ron asked.

"The Room of Requirement at seven Monday night. Spread the word that it's the seventh floor corridor by the tapestry of the troll battle," Sabrina replied.

"You've already planned everything," Harry asked?

"Well we are adults. We have to be prepared," Sabrina laughed.

"I can't wait for some of Tabitha's lessons," Ron sighed dreamily.

"You won't get any. She's not participating. She doesn't want to see you all hurt," Severus stated as they headed into the castle unaware of Umbridge and Flitch having seen them all together.

* * *

The next day a new decree was issued about students and professors meeting in large groups together not being allowed. In answer to it Tabitha kept a group of boys and girls following her at all times. Severus and Sabrina constantly pulled students to them for whispered conversations when ever Umbridge was close by.

But even so the DA meetings began and were a huge hit. Severus and Sabrina pushed their students hard but the lessons were with students against students and it honestly helped them improve having to battle each other.

The weeks passed by and the students seemed to have smirks on their faces every where you went. The staff knew they had a secret but because they hated Umbridge as well did not try to figure out said secret.

However; a few students weren't getting the spells. After several failed attempts Severus and Sabrina started to concentrate on the ones that could learn the spells quickly and left Harry and Hermione to teach the others.

Tabitha still refused to help and it bothered Padfoot but he didn't say anything. He had a feeling the pink letter that had just been dropped into her rooms would get her to join the DA for sure.

Tabitha entered her rooms with a small creature in her arms. The animal looked to be a cocker spaniel but with a forked tail and red eyes with scars all over it's face.

"What is that thing?" Sirius asked transforming as soon as she closed the door.

"A Crup. I found it while wondering the woods a few hours ago. I'm going to call him Gary," She said smiling as she laid the creature on the floor and conjured some food for it.

"Why Gary? And am I being replaced?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned into his arms sighing softly.

"Gary for Gary Oldman the man that plays you in the movies. And no I'm not replacing you…but he's a baby and all alone. He needed someone," she answered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm there's a letter on the desk," he replied.

"Oh?" she asked breaking their connection and walking to her desk. She opened the garishly pink envelope and took out the scented paper.

"Ugh who scent's a letter to a colleague?" she asked in disgust. He laughed sitting on the couch and the Crup jumped up on it lying it's head on his lap. Sirius grinned and started to scratch the creature behind the ears.

Tabitha smiled at them before reading her letter. She frowned and her eyes narrowed as a growl emanated from within her.

"Bad news?" Sirius asked.

"I'm on probation and will be reevaluated after Christmas to see if a new Creatures substitute should be found," she snapped and threw the paper in the fire.

"Where are you going?" he asked watching her head to the door.

"Watch Gary. I'm going to teach a lesson," she snapped slamming the door.

"Gary my furry friend. I think we got mama to show her true colors," Sirius grinned. The dog barked happily at him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"This is ridiculous! We can't teach them when they aren't learning!" Severus snapped.

"Severus you said Neville wasn't dumb. Be patient," Sabrina said softly.

"I have no more patience for them woman!!!" Severus snarled as there was a knock at the door. Everyone gasped and pointed their wands at the door as Sabrina answered it.

"Tabitha!? Wait…what's you're adoptive mother's maiden name?" Sabrina asked not sure if it was her cousin or not.

"Constant vigilance. I like," Tabitha grinned, "The answer is simple. Ashlyn Corbin Waters was my adoptive mother."

"All right what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked letting the woman in.

"I'm on probation for insubordination. I want to stick it to the man…well toad. So what do you want me to do?" she smiled.

"Take them," Severus stated pointing his wand at Neville and a small group that were obviously the rejects. Tabitha nodded and walked over to the group as the lessons started up again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ah Neville my darling what's the problem?" Tabitha asked.

"We can't really do any of the spells right," Dash stated.

"Well let's see. Uh Neville…Jason, Stupefy each other," Tabitha stated.

The boys took a few steps back before they pointed their wands and shouted, "Stupefy!" The boys didn't move and nor did their wands.

"Hmm," Tabitha mumbled as she stood slightly tilted and crossed her arms. She observed them for a moment before walking around Neville and standing behind him.

Already the teen felt a flush come to his cheeks. He quiet fancied the professor though he'd never admit it.

She kicked his feet apart with her boot and gently but firmly pulled his wand arm down back to his side. She put her mouth to his ear so only he heard her. The others saw his face turn bright red.

"Neville I want you to visualize this…you have a beautiful wife. She's holding your brand new baby girl in your arms when Bellatrix Lestrange enters and fires a curse at them. What do you do?" Tabitha asked.

"STUPEFY!" Neville shouted at Jason as the boy was blown backwards with the shear force of the spell.

Everyone gasped and turned to look at Neville.

"I want you all to keep a sight in your mind's eye. Your future or your present it doesn't matter. All you need is the mere dream of love and you can do anything. Remember that and you have all the power you need," Tabitha grinned.

Several students came up to congratulate Neville on his job well done as Sabrina and Severus stood watching.

"How come she always gets her students to perform so well?" Severus asked.

"Beats me. But I think it has something to do with the envy and crushes they have on her. I knew they'd learn something with her," Sabrina laughed.

Thirty minutes later the three professors were standing in front of the students. The girls were beaming and Severus was his usual sneering self.

"Well done," he nodded, "This is the last lesson until after Christmas so practice and don't forget your homework."

They set them short essays to do for extra credit house points since Slytherin was unfailry winning thanks to the Hogwarts Inquisitorail Sqaud.

"Yes professor," they nodded and filed out.

* * *

"Albus…Albus what happens if Tabitha gets fired?" Minerva asked as the two were curled up together in her study.

"Nothing my dear Tabby. I will make sure she stays safe," Albus nodded kissing her head. Minerva sighed happily snuggling into his chest when they were interrupted by a frenzied knocking.

Albus made himself invisible as Minerva tied her dressing gown tightly around her nightgown and opened the door.

"Mr. Longbottom? What's wrong?" Minerva asked frowning.

"I-It's Harry professor. Something's wrong with him. He's having a terrible fit," Neville replied.

Minerva dashed out of her room with the boy hot on her heels knowing Albus would head to his office and wait for them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Y-you do believe me don't you professor?" Harry breathed clutching her wrists that were holding him. He'd just finshed telling her about his dream/vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked.

"Yes I do Potter. Come with me," she stated, "Mr. Weasley we will gather your siblings and bring them as well."

Ronald nodded as he quickly went to wake his brothers.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sabrina, Severus, Tabitha, Padfoot, and Gary tiredly approached the Headmaster's office door as they heard Harry shouting, "Look at me!"

They entered and saw Dumbledore staring worriedly at Harry.

"You wished to see us headmaster?" Severus asked.

The three had clearly been woken up as Severus was in black pajama pants with a black t-shirt, Sabrina was in a pink night gown that went to her knees and was spaghetti strapped with her black school robe over it, and Tabitha was wearing black bottoms with an emerald spaghetti strap tank top that had a silver snake emblem on it. Tabitha was barefoot while the other two were wearing their boots. Padfoot looked around with a worried doggy look. Gary sat by Padfoot panting happily.

"Oh yes Severus I don't think we can wait …not even till the morning," Albus stated, "Sabrina will assist you."

Severus nodded and pulled Harry out with him as Sabrina followed.

"Padfoot I think it's time you returned home. Molly will need help with the children," Albus replied. The dog nodded trotting over to the Weasley children and morphing back into himself.

"Gary stay!" Sirius stated as the crup looked sadly at him, "Protect Tabby," The animal barked and nodded sitting close to Tabitha's feet with a watchful eye.

Albus made a port-key and handed it to Sirius just as one of Phawkes' tail feathers appeared in a flash of fire. "The signal. Minerva, Tabitha stop her. Tell her anything!" Albus replied.

The women and the crup left and hurried down the hall meeting Umbridge on the last step.

"And what are you two doing here at this time of the night?" Umbridge asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you here to try and seduce my fiancée again?" Minerva snapped.

"Y-y-your fiancée?" Umbridge asked with quill and clipboard in hand.

"Certainly we were all discussing wedding plans," Tabitha replied falling in with the lie remarkably quickly. One could say it was the Slytherin in her.

"At this time of the night?" Umbridge asked.

"Well we're too busy the rest of the time," Tabitha explained, "And now that we are done we must go to bed. Don't you have more important things to do?"

"Yes I'm alerting Albus of missing students," Umbridge replied trying to get past the women. For being thin they were hard to budge.

"Who's missing?" Minerva asked as she and Tabitha crossed their arms.

It was really strange how like in personality Sabrina was to the Deputy and how like in demeanor and physical manners Tabitha was to her.

"I ...well…Gryffindors," the witch replied.

"Poppy cock. They're all in bed. I should know," Minerva snapped.

"Didn't I tell you to make sure of yourself before you came up against us again? Shame you can't teach an old toad new tricks eh Aunt?" Tabitha grinned.

"Shame indeed. Well good night Dolores," Minerva smiled pulling Tabitha with her. "Say good night Tabitha."

"Good night Tabitha," Tabby smirked as they walked down the hall and around the corner leaving Umbridge staring at them. The crup followed happily.

"Albus will kill me for that later…but it was fun," Minerva laughed.

"True…maybe he'll actually propose after Dolores shouts that in his office," Tabitha laughed.

"Maybe," Minerva said dreamily as the women parted ways and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some may find this chapter surprising but hey...that's what we are all about!**

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Tabitha and Samantha

Hogwart's-Girls

* * *

_**Chapter 12**__**: The Christmas Proposals**_

Severus dragged Harry by his wrist to the dungeons, Sabrina followed behind as fast as her boots could take her but she was in no comparison with Severus' long strides. This was in no way how Sabrina had suspected her last day before Christmas Break to end but she had no other choice, she thought as they finally reached the dungeons and entered Severus' dimly lit office.

"Sev we need to talk about this to him first. He's just a kid and if you charge in there it could seriously hurt his mental stupor," said Sabrina looking from Severus to Harry.

"Hurt my what?" Harry asked confused.

"You see Sabrina, Potter doesn't even fathom such words and I don't know why the hell Dumbledore asked me to do this! Trust me when I say I have no pleasure in doing this; I want it over fast since I have no pleasure staying in the same room as Potter. Now either you help me in the task or leave. " He said looking at Sabrina and talking as if Harry didn't exist. It made Sabrina and Harry frown at him but Severus just rolled his eyes and removed his wand, Sabrina followed suit.

"He doesn't even know what is happening, whether it's a trap or whether this is real," she said softly, trying to convince to Severus to go easy on Harry but that was something Severus was very reluctant to do.

"That is exactly what we are going to do, help him to close his small mind to these visions," Severus stated ordering Harry into a chair. He then finally looked at the boy.

"There seems to be a connection between the mind of the Dark Lord and yours, whether he is aware of this fact is for now unknown. Pray that he remains ignorant," said Severus looking into Harry's eyes.

"You mean, he can read my mind?" asked Harry in horror.

"Read it, control it, even unhinge it. In the past it use to be a pleasure for the Dark Lord to invade people's minds and show them visions such as yours to perhaps drive them to madness. Then... only at the edge of a point when his victims would beg him for death would he finally kill them. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind; you will attempt to stop me. Prepare yourself Potter," said Severus lifting his wand to Harry's temple as Sabrina lifted hers from the dark corner she was standing in.

"Legilimens!" He shouted.

"Expelliarmius!" Came the words from Sabrina, her wand blasting Severus into the near cabinet.

"I told you to go easy on him why the hell don't you understand it could hurt his senses," she complained looking at him in disbelief.

"Get out! If my methods are perverse according to you then I think I can teach Potter all by myself! I don't think I need your assistance Ms. Smith, please leave and let me do my work," he bellowed at her.

"But—" she exclaimed.

"What part of get out of my class do you not understand Sabrina," he bellowed again. Harry felt like punching Snape in the middle but he had to keep his cool in order to learn the _Occlumency_ thing.

"Fine, fine. Do what you like but it's so sad to see that even you can't deny that he's different even though you want to. You just can't find anything there and that's why you're doing this, the same thing they did to you. You called them jerks... well look at what you're doing first Sev! Seriously I think you're a bigger jerk than them, no actually you're just pathetic," she said sadly letting her tears fall as she ran out of the room.

Severus was heartbroken to what Sabrina had just told him. He knew whatever she had said was the truth but he just couldn't accept it, well at least not in front of Potter. He looked at Harry and found he was indeed different than his swine father. James Potter would have laughed at his situation but Harry didn't; he just sat there looking hurt for Severus.

"Go Potter, I'll tell Dumbledore that we'll start your classes after Christmas Break and don't go wondering around. Go to Minerva and she'll make you a port-key to that blasted house," said Severus running his hand through his straight hair.

"Well, good luck then," said Harry exiting the room.

"And Merry Christmas—Sir," added Harry running towards the entrance of the dungeons. Snape just frowned and left towards Sabrina's room.

**######################################################################**

"Rina!" he called out to her knocking on her door.

"Go away," came a sob from the room.

"Rina come on. I am not going anywhere until you come out, I'll camp here without a cloak on this cold floor in this empty corridor with some unfriendly revolting vermin all night if I must," he said sitting down besides the door and dusting the cold hard ground of spiders and a few cockroaches.

"I don't care," she replied back sadly.

Severus sighed looking at his watch it was already 2 minutes past 12, so it was already Christmas. He sighed recalling that he was going to propose to her today, 2minutes back.

* * *

_A while later.........._

Sabrina opened the door to check whether he was still sitting there and thought he was probably dozing, his head was in his hands resting on his knees.

"Hmph..." She pouted closing the door but he put his hand between the door and outside. Her 'hmph' had woken him up. Apparently he was a light sleeper.

"Take away the hand Severus," she hissed angrily.

"Make me," he said shamelessly.

"Fine have it your way," she said closing the door on his hand.

For a moment Severus' body went numb and then the sudden stroke of pain hit him so wildly he had tears in his eyes. Closing a heavy old oak wooden door on someone's hand was not funny.

"Ok, ok open the bloody door! Please Rina what do you want to do kill me!? Rina please," he cried out to her.

She opened the door and looked at him disgustedly.

"You made me do it," she said angrily but her features softened when she saw his hand was bleeding. She gasped and her hands closed over her mouth.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Its bleeding," She said worriedly.

"What do you think that there would be chocolate sauce pouring from me?" He snapped holding his hand carefully.

"Oh Sev," she said bringing him inside her warm room and settling him down on the bed. She cleaned his wound and covered it; she gave him a pain killer and a calming drought which gave him some relief. He sat their studying his wound and then looked up at her.

"You know something Rina if all this hadn't happened you'd be sleeping safely in my arms; so blame Potter for messing up every thing and you won't be sent to hell," he said looking at her; she giggled.

"Rina you know I love you but falling into the matters of the Dark Lord isn't some joke. It isn't easy for me either but Potter has got to learn this the hard way. I have known him for five years Rina I know what his mind power can grasp and can't. Please Rina, please trust me on this. I know whatever you said back there was true; I may not show my true feelings for the boy but it doesn't mean I don't care about him," he told her looking into her eyes which replied unsurely.

"Oh Rina for Merlin's sake he's Lily's son too, but me being the spy I can't just show my true feelings for him. You do understand my position don't you?" He asked her looking into her eyes. She nodded in agreement and kissed him.

"You know if Potter hadn't done his stunt today, I would have proposed to you long back," He said sneakily removing a velvet box from his pocket.

"So what do say Rina will you be mine forever?" He asked slipping off the bed and going on his knees. He opened the box to reveal a gold band with a gleaming ruby stone and the band was encrusted with diamond chips.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes….." She said snogging him endlessly after he put the ring on her finger.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve Morning at Grimmauld Place**_

Sirius was standing in the door frame of Harry's room watching Harry as the boy was pretending to sleep. He had been acting rather strangely ever since they came back from seeing Mr. Weasley in the hospital.

"Let him sleep Siri," Said Tabitha putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Tabby I feel so helpless, I can't even help him in some way," He said sadly looking at the sleeping figure on the bed.

"He'll come around Siri, they all do," she said comfortingly but worriedly looked at Harry.

"I guess so," He replied closing the door and following Tabitha into the kitchen for breakfast.

Hearing the door shut Harry quickly started to transfer the important contents of his trunk into a rucksack.

If Voldemort could read his mind then it was obvious that he knew whatever Harry sensed so he could sense everything going on in the Order and Harry was way too noble to let the Order go down with him. If he went down he went down alone not with the Order; even if it meant that he had to play truant then he would, he thought, packing things into his rucksack.

**########################################################**

_**Minutes Later  
**_

Tabitha and Ron entered the room casually discussing some new spell that they could teach the DA after the Holidays when they entered the room and found things all over Harry's bed. Harry was sitting between them with a bag next to him, he was looking at the picture of the order in his hand.

"Mate…." started Ron but Tabitha cut him.

"Ronald I think you should go get Sirius so we can talk to Harry alone," she said indicating him to get lost but before he fetched Sirius Black.

Ron frowned; then nodded and left the room.

"Harry…" Tabitha called out to him. She sat next to him and looked at the picture where a few tears had landed on where his parents and Sirius were standing. They no longer looked happy but were all looking sadly at him. Lily had almost buried her head into James' shoulder, Sirius didn't know what to do, and Remus just looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong Harry? Does it hurt somewhere? Your scar? Do you not feel alright?" asked Sirius urgently, walking hastily into the room. He looked at Tabitha who gestured for him to sit on the other side of Harry; who still looked dazed at what was happening.

"Harry, why do you want to run away? Tabitha asked pointedly.

"What?" bellowed Sirius.

Harry looked up at her and after a long minute he spoke softly.

"I well...I just... if Voldemort can read my mind, then maybe he can see what I see –," He said. He stopped for a while gathering his thoughts and then began again.

"I am not taking the order with me if I go down I'll go down alone. I don't need more people dying for me," he said sobbing.

Tabitha's heart melted listening to his noble heartbreaking tale.

"Maybe he's even controlling me for all you know," said Harry remembering what Moody had said at the hospital.

"Do you have blank spaces in your memory or find yourself in another place than you were before doing an activity with no record of what you are doing there or even how you got there?" Tabitha asked sounding professional.

"No," replied Harry.

"Well then the analysis states that you are Free of Possession," said Tabitha trying to sound funny as Sirius continued to stare down at Harry.

"But I feel so angry all the time, what if this connection between me and Voldemort is that I'm becoming more like him. What if I'm becoming bad?" Harry asked looking down. Tabitha kissed his head and pulled him close as Sirius knelt in front of Harry and cupped his godson's face to look at him.

"Harry listen to me carefully, you are not a bad person. You're a very good person to whom bad things have happened to. You understand don't you?" He asked him but the boy didn't give any response.

"Harry...everyone has a bit of good and evil in them, it is what you use more that defines us," said Sirius trying to get Harry back to him.

"If you listen to yourself and choose what you know should be done you can't go wrong Harry. Our choices show who we are; not are abilities or pasts," Tabitha added. Harry bit his lip and joked in his head that Tabby was a female cross of Albus and Minerva.

"Harry…" Sirius called out to him.

Harry nodded and stood hugging his godfather tightly as he began crying again.

"Don't worry bud we're all with you ok," he said hugging Harry back who was relaxing into him.

"I think your bud has fallen asleep," said Tabitha chuckling softly. She stood and cleared off the bed with a wave of her wand. Sirius smiled as he put Harry back in his bed and the couple exited the room.

"You haven't got to spend much time with the poor boy have you?" Asked Tabitha sadly, as they reached the open door leading into the kitchen.

"Well that's cause I've had too much on my mind lately and I absolutely forgot about him," he gulped.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Like asking you to marry me," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"So what do you say Tabby? I know cats and dogs aren't supposed to be together but I want to try and expel the notion with this experiment. If would you like to help me that is," he said going to his knees and removing a little black box from his pocket.

"Well if I help you in your experiment, what's in it for me?" She asked teasingly but inside she was about to explode with happiness.

"Anything and everything you can possibly want, need, and desire," he replied.

"Well then what's in it for you?" She asked him.

"You," he replied in his most romantic voice. He opened the box to reveal a stunning ring that looked years old. The ring was goblin made; silver with a deep emerald stone with two perfectly round diamonds on either side.

"Awe… Siri I wouldn't imagine anyone else I'd marry," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Possibly the only thing that I've actually liked getting from my mother," he laughed.

"It's beautiful, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she said looking fondly at her new possession. She felt completely on top of the world.

"Na-ah I have seen much better," he said kissing her and wishing he'd never have to let go as she responded in the same way.

* * *

_**9:30.p.m. At Grimmauld Place **_

_**In The Kitchen….**_

Minerva was sitting at the dining table staring into the fire as if she was waiting for some one to pop out of it.

"Aunt what the bloody hell are you doing up? The party is over isn't it? Or did Severus just purposely drag me out of it due to his anti social mannerism?" Sabrina asked coming into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she was in her nightshirt.

"Yes, Sabrina the party is over, I'm only waiting for Albus. We are going to go out for a movie and then probably a nice dinner or I guess we were going to..." Minerva sighed gloomily.

Sabrina sat down next to her aunt trying to change her aunt's mood by showing her ring to her, but Minerva just slumped more. Noticing the deterioration of her mood Sabrina bid goodnight and left for her room since she didn't know what else to do.

"Aunt Minerva? It's a quarter till ten at night...he's not back yet is he?" Tabitha asked sitting by her aunt. She had been the only one that knew what Albus had wanted to do tonight having helped him plan.

"No," Minerva sighed. She blinked the blurs out of her eyes from staring at the fire and her sight narrowed on the ring on Tabitha's left ring finger.

"You too then?" she asked seeming to be very depressed but trying not to show it.

"Yes," Tabitha smiled. She crossed her arms as if chilled but was really just hiding the ring.

"You know he won't be happy you've been sitting here for so long. Especially since you didn't eat," Tabitha said changing the subject.

"I was too excited," Minerva replied.

"Well continue this if you must ...maybe you can have a late dinner or something later. However...I want to speak with you first thing after breakfast please," Tabitha replied grabbing two glasses of milk and a few cookies.

Minerva nodded and bid her niece a good night as she yawned and decided to rest her eyes a bit.

It was almost 10 p.m. when Albus actually reached the headquarters, he found Minerva sleeping on the chair next to the fire in the kitchen and sighed recalling the plans he had made for that special day.

"Minerva…" he called out to her waking her up.

"Albus..." she replied slowly opening her eyelids.

"Minerva did you eat anything for dinner?" He asked her curiously.

"I— well, maybe— some toast and—you know the normal Christmas….food." she replied faintly.

"Minerva..?" Said Albus questioningly; he knew she was lying.

"No" she replied unhurriedly.

"Why is that?" He asked in his professor voice.

"Because I'm sure you didn't either..." she replied easily.

"That doesn't mean you mustn't either Minerva..." he said to her calmly.

"Well yes but—"she sighed softly, as he raided the refrigerator and cabinets for food but was unsuccessful in finding any.

"Well I guess they ate everything, those little rats..." He said chuckling.

"We'll go out after all then…come on," he said putting on his cloak again.

"No Albus I am sure there aren't restaurants open at the moment," she said sighing.

"The ones near the port, those cafés are always open," he said helping her into her cloak. He then transfigured his beard and hair shorter and more muggle like. They were already wearing muggle clothes. Albus a long sleeved blue shirt and khaki slacks; Minerva a black three quarter sleeve dress.

They apparated to the port to find that everything was closed excluding a little shack selling fish and chips.

"Darn, stupid muggle shops---…"he cursed.

"It is Christmas," said Minerva giggling.

"Umm…" he blanked out.

"Fish and chips would be lovely," she replied to his unfinished question, taking his hand. They occupied the table outside the shack.

The view wasn't very forthcoming due to the fog surrounding the port.

"Well he said he'd get our food in some time," he said pouring her some wine which he had hidden in his cloak. She sipped it contentedly.

"Minerva I'm sorry, fish and chips is not the way I wanted to spend this evening with you, I'm sure neither did you," he said guiltily.

"I think this is the only way I'd want to spend my evening with you Albus," she said smiling. He propped an eyebrow.

"I would never want to spend my evening in some vintage restaurant full of snobs, I'd rather spend it like this with you. Just the two of us, that's all I want," she said squeezing his hand. He smiled sadly at her, he still felt guilty for bringing her there when they were supposed to be in a higher grade restaurant.

They ate their light dinner silently often smiling at each other.

"Could we walk back to headquarters the climate seems to be much more pleasant than it was before?" asked Minerva sweetly, he had to oblige to her request.

* * *

An hour or so later they reached the park which divided the couple from their destination.

They reached a pond in between the park. It was completely frozen with a tall Christmas tree on its border. A bench looked out over it.

"Can we sit here for a while please?" She asked him sweetly.

"But Minerva it's already 11:30," he whined.

"Please…………" she said sweetly.

"Fine," he said settling down besides her.

He was deep in thought when something cold hit him right across the face.

"Hey what the—" he stammered when another snowball hit him.

"Minerva don't do that" he said sternly.

"Well, well the great Albus Dumbledore is scared of losing a snow ball fight to a girl," she giggled.

"I am not," he replied cleaning his specs of the snow and getting up to his feet. She had already sprinted a few feet away. Being a cat animagus helped her stay fit.

"Really?" She asked throwing another snowball at him, but he ducked it.

"You asked for it woman," he said throwing a snowball of his own at her.

It hit her right in the face.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

"Oh bloody hell!" he cursed and rushed to her side.

"Did I hurt you Min?" He asked lifting her face to his.

"No," she replied giggling and pushing a handful of snow into his face.

"Very funny isn't it?" he asked standing their looking at her fall to the ground laughing.

"Yes…..ha-ha-ha….you always fall for it," she laughed as he chuckled helping her up to her feet and dusted the snow off of her robes.

She shivered a bit.

"Cold are we?" He asked.

"A bit," she said.

He put his arm around her and asked.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you," she replied kissing him.

They broke up for the need of air. He sighed looking at her and though he was scared to do it; he could not think of a better time.

"Minerva...I know this might be too early but I think the time is perfect," he said going down to his knees and taking a small blue box out from his cloak pocket.

Minerva gasped and her eyes widened to saucers as her hand went to her mouth.

"Will you marry me? I promise that I will do my best to keep you happy, safe, and contended," he said removing the ring from the box. The ring was a very beautiful gold ring with two emeralds and a ruby in the middle.

"Yes!" she exclaimed giggling as he pushed the ring on to her finger.

"Its beautiful," she grinned as he kissed her palm and then brought her in for a swift kiss.

He smiled at her placing an arm around her waist leading her to Grimmauld Place.

They entered their room which they shared at the headquarters and settled into each other. The clock in the hall clanged thrice indicating midnight.

"You know something I always hoped for a Christmas Morning proposal," she said snuggling into his arms as they lay in bed. A warm fire was reflecting off her face making her looking like an angel in Albus' opinion.

"Well I think it was perfect timing then," He said kissing her passionately as her ring shinned profoundly in the reflection of the fire.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Albus Banished**_

Molly sat at the breakfast table and surveyed the people around her. Three new rings were reflected off of three hands and six people looked to be flying on cloud 9.

"Well if everyone is done I'll just clean up and then we'll open the gifts in the sitting room," Molly smiled standing.

"That sounds like a perfect idea Molly," Tabitha nodded as she stood and left the kitchen. Minerva whispered something into Albus' ear and left as well.

Minerva walked up the stairs and found Tabitha in the room she shared with Sirius as she changed out of her soft tartan flannel pajamas and into a sexy and clingy red Christmas dress.

"You wanted to talk with me?" Minerva asked entering and shutting the door to give the child her privacy.

"I see I'm going to get an uncle," Tabitha smirked very cat like.

"Yes…did you have anything to do with it?" Minerva asked eyeing the girl.

"I do not answer questions like that without a lawyer present. Now…can you do my hair?" Tabitha asked smiling with childlike hope.

Minerva nodded giving a small smile as she stood behind the girl sitting at the vanity. She took up a brush and hummed softly as she brushed the child's thick curls.

Tabitha closed her eyes and listened to the music as she started to sing a song she hadn't heard in years.

_I cross the sea in a flying machine_

_I go up, up, up_

_There's nowhere in the world I can't be_

_I cross the sea in a flying machine_

Minerva smiled as she continued brushing and sang the next part with her.

_Flying high in the sky my bonnie lass and I_

_We fly to the isle of peace and beauty_

_We play in the waters without a care_

_Flying high in the sky with my bonnie lass and I  
_

Tabitha gasped and opened her eyes looking straight through the mirror at her aunt.

"That's the song! That's the song! I remember, oh my gosh I remember it!" Tabitha exclaimed.

Minerva smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl kissing her cheek.

"Welcome home baby," Minerva whispered.

Tabitha put her arms around Minerva's and turned to kiss her cheek.

"It's really good to be back you know," she sighed.

"It's wonderful to have you back," Minerva nodded as the door opened and the two looked in the mirror to see Sabrina staring at them.

"Oh uh…I'll leave you two alone then," Sabrina said sounding a little sad.

"Sabrina get in here I know you want to," Tabitha smiled.

Sabrina entered and sat on the bed as Minerva straightened up and continued to do Tabitha's hair. She used clips to put the curls up and conjured holly that she stuck in one side with a bit of tinsel for sparkle.

"Thank you," Tabitha smiled brilliantly.

"You're welcome. You know I'd have loved to have a child like you or Sabrina so I could do her hair and read her stories or sing a lullaby," Minerva sighed.

"You still have a chance," Sabrina stated.

"Yes you're a very powerful pureblood witch that's only sixty-seven. That's roughly the end of middle age for a witch. You still have time to have children; especially with that on your finger," Tabitha added holding up Minerva's left hand to show off the ring.

"And no matter what Dolores says or does she can't take it from you," she added.

Minerva smiled staring at the ring.

"Plus…besides Albus you have something she doesn't," Sabrina added standing and putting her hand over the others.

Minerva looked up from the hands into the brown eyes of her nieces and tears came to her eyes. She did have something Dolores didn't. She had people that truly loved her and would never intentionally hurt her. Minerva smiled a teary smiled and pulled both girls close kissing their heads.

"My girls. My sweet, sweet girls," she cried. Tabitha and Sabrina hugged her back tightly relishing the cinnamon scent that was Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Everyone was lounging around the sitting room at Grimmuald Place and for once it did not look gloomy. All around were the gifts and gift wrap. A few presents remained unopened but those were to be Arthur's. In fact Molly was gathering them to get ready to go.

"Who wants to come with us?" Molly asked. All her children were standing by her with their winter coats on.

"We'll go," Tonks stated pulling Remus with her.

"Me too," Hermione nodded.

Molly looked hopefully at Harry but saw he was looking anywhere but her.

"All right then. We'll be back in a few hours," Molly nodded leading the group outside.

"I know something Sev doesn't know. I know something Sev doesn't know," Tabitha sang teasingly. She was sitting on the couch with Sirius' feet in her lap and she had her head lying on Minerva's shoulder.

"What?" Severus asked snappishly. He was sharing a love seat with Sabrina and holding her hand.

Albus sat on the other side of Minerva and was petting her long black hair that she had actually let down for the day.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Tabitha stated, "But it's a good one."

"Then why goad me?" Severus frowned.

"Because Tabby is a trickster," Sabrina explained, "she loves to tease and taunt poor unsuspecting people."

Severus groaned as his head went back and looked at the ceiling.

"Soooo…..do you want to know?" Tabby asked. Sirius was sleeping.

"Yes please Mi...Tabitha," Severus sighed still looking at the ceiling.

"Sir-ius likes you," she replied in sing song, "He wants you to be his fri-end."

Severus looked up and eyed the man sleeping on the other end of the couch. "Surely this is some sort of idiotic prank," Severus stated.

"I just want to start over Severus. A fresh start in every way and I begin with…I'm sorry about all that crap those seven years of school. We shouldn't have broken up yours and Lily's friendship up we were grade A idiots and we know that now," Sirius said opening his eyes and standing. "If you all will excuse me I'm going to feed Buckbeak and Gary."

Severus blinked in shock and looked at Tabitha as Sirius walked out.

"You've got him whipped. You've brainwashed him," Severus exclaimed.

"I haven't the foggiest what you are talking about," Tabitha said flicking her hand nonchalantly. Everyone chuckled light as Harry stood and came over to the couch.

With in minutes Severus observed the boy had his feet dangling off the arm rest of the couch and his head was in Tabitha's lap. Tabitha's head was still on Minerva's shoulder and she was lightly running her fingers through the boy's hair.

"That's the most relaxed I've ever seen any of those three in years," Severus said stating his observations.

"Then it appears my cousin and I have made a profound influence on Hogwarts and the Order," Sabrina quipped sounding like Tabby. Severus laughed lightly shaking his head and kissed her chastely as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

* * *

Hours later when the Weasleys, Lupin, and Tonks returned they found the five sleeping in complete contentment and peace. All wrinkles and worry lines vanishing from Dumbledore's and McGonagall's faces making them look years younger than their sixty and seventy or so years told.

"They've been like that since I came back downstairs. I didn't have the heart to wake any of them," Sirius explained coming out of a different room.

"I think that's the first time Harry has slept that easily in months," Hermione stated thinking it so odd Harry had wrapped his arms around a woman that was practically a stranger.

"I think Harry is associating her with a mother figure. I mean she's going to marry Sirius and he's the closest thing Harry has had to a father figure growing up," Tonks stated.

"That's weird though I mean not to knock Tabitha but my mum has treated Harry like a son. He's like my brother," Ron stated.

Molly had said nothing just watching how Tabitha's arms had seemed to have cradled Harry just as much as he was wrapped around her.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact Tabby was only about eleven years younger than his mother. That makes her close to his mother's age. Maybe it's the fact she's subtle about understanding his concerns but stern when alleviating his fears. Seriously Sirius you make an honest woman out of her and she'll make a good mom to any kids you have," Remus stated.

"Thanks mate…but I think we should leave them all alone now," Sirius said quietly leading everyone away.

What they hadn't known was Harry had woken up when they entered the house and had been listening to them the whole time. When he was sure they had left he readjusted himself and inwardly sighed. Tabitha smelled of honeysuckle and Jasmine and somewhere in the recesses of his mind he associated it with his mother and felt safe with her. It was almost as if Tabitha had been sent.

* * *

The Christmas Holidays ended and everyone returned to the school that was being taken over by Dolores Jane Umbridge. But she wasn't getting it without a fight. An increase of pranks had skyrocketed after the holidays and no Professor was ever able to help her catch the ones that kept messing up her office. Truth was _they_ were pranking her office…along with the Weasley Twins of course.

The Dumbledore's Army started back with renewed vigor and the students could tell Severus was happy about marrying Sabrina. He only blew a fuse once each practice and in the classroom he actually gave Gryffindor points!!

Minerva was reported as glowing and she didn't give homework on weekends anymore!

Tabitha and Sabrina appeared the same and rumors had started about Tabitha's engagement ring. People thought of everything from Greyback to Alastor Moody to Sirius Black to Mundungus Fletcher. And in the most bizarre of cases they suspected Minister Fudge! That of course angered Dolores to know end and she was only too happy to dismiss her when Hagrid returned; even if Hagrid would leave soon as well.

That was what had Minerva bursting into Albus' office late Thursday evening.

"Albus we can't send Tabitha away please!" Minerva pleaded not noticing the new addition to Albus' office.

"Minerva she isn't going anywhere. She's staying," Albus stated.

"How?" Minerva frowned.

"Tabitha Reynolds at your service madam. Personal assistant and hot chocolate maker for one Albus Dumbledore Headmaster," Tabby quipped from behind the headmaster's head where she was dusting books.

Albus looked at Minerva's shocked face with twinkling eyes.

"I discovered she's very good at cleaning and cooking. If she was a house elf I'd offer her anything under the sun to get her. But don't tell Miss Granger that," Albus chuckled.

Minerva crossed over and sat on his lap planting kisses all over him. "You….are…a….genius," she said between kisses.

"Thank you I do have a good idea here and there," Albus chuckled patting her thigh lightly.

* * *

Later that week at the DA meeting Tabitha, Severus, and Sabrina had teaching the Patronus Charm on their thoughts that night; But Harry was already capable of doing it and they had actually allowed him to run the class.

"It's very advanced magic. What you need is the happiest memory. The best one you have. Let it fill you up," Harry explained as he closed his eyes and thought about living with Sirius and Tabitha at Grimmuald Place free of Voldemort and Dementors.

He opened his eyes and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A giant white stag burst out of his wand and bounded around the room. It nuzzled Tabitha lightly before disappearing.

"Excellent Harry! All right everyone let's spread out and give it a go shall we?" Sabrina grinned.

In no time at all everyone had spread out and there were wisps of smoky light, shadows of creatures, and even some animals flying out of wands.

"We really need to take a good look at what children can and can't learn. Look at what we've taught first and seventh years together!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"True," Severus nodded, "Perhaps we've underestimated them."

Sabrina grinned and kissed his cheek knowing that wasn't easy for him to admit.

Tabitha and Padfoot had been walking around observing and gently but firmly correcting where need be when she saw Neville in the corner. He was getting a wisp of light but not much else and he had a deep look of concentration on him. Tabby knew he couldn't be very happy right now since earlier that morning they had all read in the paper that 13 high security prisoners had escaped Azkaban. One in particular was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tabitha left Padfoot watching Ron's dog bound around him as she approached the boy.

"Oh um hi Pro…Miss Tabitha," Neville greeted gloomily as he barely remembered what everyone was required to call her now. Now that Dolores had booted her out.

"Good evening Neville. Might I inquire about the memory you've chosen?" Tabitha asked gently as she took his wand from him.

The wand was 10 inches and made of maple with a Pegasus tail hair. It was not one that had chosen him; possibly a hand-me-down but it was a good wand and he could wield it with enough practice and will power.

"Um well…it was um the day we found out I had powers. My uncle dropped me out of the window and I bounced back up," Neville said blushing.

Tabitha giggled and tapped the wand on her chin.

"Forgive me Neville but that doesn't sound very happy. How about I give you another scenario and we'll see what happens eh?" she suggested.

Remembering how powerful he had felt when she had taught him how to stun; he eagerly nodded.

"Very well then shut your eyes please," she commanded. He did as she suggested and waited.

During this time the others had noticed she was talking to him and everything silenced as they waited to see if Tabitha could work another Minnie Miracle.

Tabitha paid no heed to the others as she circled the boy speaking only to him. She kept hold of his wand.

"Summer fell just a few weeks ago. Today is a nice warm day and you are just over ten months old. You're happily content with a dragon your father has charm to fly over your head and around you," she stated.

Neville's wand arm jerked as the others watched.

"Your mother smiles down at you; her large brown eyes are the same as yours. Her soft warm hands reach into the pram and gently lift you into her arms to hold you close. She kisses your head and whispers in your ear that you are her greatest joy," Tabby continued twirling the brown wand.

Again Neville's hand jerked.

"Your father then takes you from your mother and tosses you lightly. Both of you laugh as you love the feel of being in the air. They dress you in a soft blue hat and coat as they take you outside in a stroller. All you can see as they push the buggy is your mother and father smiling and cooing over you. You are safe and harm free. They enter a small park and set you on a blanket as they eat a light picnic. After the food they stand you up. Unsteadily you walk between them always safe as you go to the pond to feed the ducks. It's been perfect weather and the perfect day. You've walked farther than normal and are tired. When you get back to the blanket you fall asleep on your mother's chest with a kiss on your head," she ended gently slipping the wand into his hand.

Neville gripped it tightly and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

Everyone gasped as a giant lion roared out of his wand and stood before the boy proud and regal.

Neville opened his eyes and stared in shock as Tabitha squeezed his arm in assurance.

"You have the heart of Godric Gryffindor in you Neville Longbottom. Never doubt it again," Tabitha stated as a loud banging broke their attention.

The lion disappeared and the room began to shake as the banging continued.

"Harry the map what's it say?" Tabitha hissed.

Harry got the Marauder's map out as quickly as possible and cursed when he saw it.

"Umbridge and more than half the Inquisitorial Squad!" he exclaimed.

"Damn it….Okay nobody panic," Sabrina stated as three doors appeared in the back of the room and one to the side.

"Okay split up. Tabby take some and go to the left, Severus take a group and go to the middle. I'll take a group and go to the right," she commanded gathering a few children.

"The rest of you take that side door and run. Don't stop for anyone and for god sake don't go to your dorms hide somewhere!" Severus snapped taking his group and hurrying out the door the dog following him instead of his mistress.

Everyone left the room and dashed in every direction possible as fast as their legs could take them. Nearly a hundred students or better were hiding anywhere they could trying to avoid Umbridge.

Tabitha had gone toward the professors' rooms and had locked the eight children in her bedroom for several minutes before she'd deemed it safe and guided them all back to their common rooms. Upon entering Gryffindor tower with a couple of third years she was told that everyone had returned and they had gotten word from the other two houses everyone was back. Everyone that is but Harry and some girl.

"Dear sweet Merlin," Tabitha exclaimed and dashed back out of the portrait hole headed straight for Albus' office. When she arrived she found Sabrina coming from the other end of the hall.

"Where's Severus?" Tabby asked.

"He took Padfoot and went to patrol to make certain everyone got back safe…plus I think he wanted to catch some of the Inquisitorial sSquad out of bed. His Slytherins have really started getting on his nerves," she stated.

"Chocolate Ginger Newts," Tabby stated as the gargoyle moved aside and they ran up the revolving stairs.

They entered and slipped in unnoticed by anyone but Dumbledore just as Umbridge flashed the sheet of names at the Minister.

The two girls saw Minerva holding on to Harry and Maria Edgecomb and silently cheered as they saw Sabrina's handiwork written painfully over the girl's face. Sabrina had charmed the paper to mark any snitch in the group with the words SNITCH tattooed across their face in bright blue pimples.

"See, see! DA …Dumbledore's Army. Proof of what I've been saying," Dolores said triumphantly.

"Oh please DA means Defense Academy. It does not in any way shape or form mean Dumbledore's Army," Sabrina huffed.

"You two knew about this?" Fudge exclaimed.

"Listen we have proof Cornelius. You girl…what does DA stand for? Dumbledore's Army yes? That's what you said before these horrible letters came on your face," Dolores stated ignoring the girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maria shook her head.

"Clearly you are once again mistaken Dolores. You do that a lot," Tabitha smirked.

Dolores looked shocked but then shook it off.

"Cornelius they obviously must be in on it. This girl told me everything. They meet to learn how to fight. She was just about to tell me what teachers were helping them when the words showed up," Dolores shrieked pointing to the blue word SNITCH on the girl's face.

"Apparently the enchantment on her keeps her from telling anything else," Fudge stated, "At any rate we have enough proof. Dawlish, Shaklebolt take Professor Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for sedition and conspiracy."

The two aurors were about to move when Albus stopped them.

"I'm sorry Minister but you seem to be under the delusion that I'm going to …what is the phrase Tabitha?"

"Come quietly Albus Darling," Tabitha answered.

"Oh yes right. Well I can assure you I have no plans of going to Azkaban," Albus stated.

"You don't really think you can take on the four of us single handedly do you?" Fudge chuckled as the four drew their wands.

"He will not be single handed!" Minerva stated drawing her wand.

The glint in her eyes was all Albus needed to know to see she wasn't backing down. Tabitha saw Albus' eye twitch and gave a nodded to Harry. He nodded and backed up slightly pulling Maria with him. Tabby took Sabrina and backed up.

"Enough of this! Get them!" Dolores screamed as the four rushed forward.

They were blown back by a mighty wave and knocked unconscious. Harry had ducked and pulled the girl with him as had Tabby pulling Rina with her.

When they all looked up Minerva and Albus were staring at them.

"Tabitha take my classes. You're the only one I'd trust apart from Albus," Minerva stated.

"Thank you Tabitha for the memory spell," Albus nodded.

"One of my specialties Albus," Tabitha smiled.

"Send Padfoot as soon as you can I have a new job for him," Albus stated throwing Tabitha a gold coin that was obviously a port-key.

"The word is Dragonhead," he added. She nodded to both of them.

"Sir it was all my fault I…"

"Harry you didn't do anything wrong. We're glad you and the girls helped the students. We're proud of you," Minerva said smiling. Albus smiled at the boy as well.

He nodded as Tabitha wrapped an arm around his chest. The couple nodded to the group and Albus wrapped an arm around Minerva's thin waist as he grasped Phawkes' tail feathers and was gone.

The others woke up just seconds later looking confused.

"Wh-where are they?" Minister Fudge demanded.

"No idea. If you will excuse us we must get these two back to bed. It is late. Good night Minster…Dolores…men," Tabitha smiled leading Harry out. Sabrina followed with a curt nod and Maria.

"Well…you may not like them Minister…Dolores. But you can't deny…Dumbledore and McGonagall have got style," Shaklebolt stated.

Dolores huffed as she walked out and Fudge growled under his breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14_: The Fleeing Inspiration .... Tabitha Knocked Down  
_**

That night flew by in Tabitha's eyes and all of it was spent saying good bye to her fiancee. As the dawn was barely breaking over the horizon she and Sirius were saying good bye and in her head it screamed romance fiction; her heart sobbed for what was being destroyed thanks to the toad._  
_

"There you go Furball," she said sadly helping Sirius into his black leather jacket.

"Hey I'll miss you too. We'll see each other soon," he said cupping her face and kissing her softly. It brought a small smile to her face even though tears shown in her chocolate eyes.

"Alright then, you better be leaving," she said handing him the gold coin.

"This is the port-key and the activation keyword is Dragonhead, " she said looking away as Sirius zipped up his jacket and donned the collar she'd given him. If he was honest he liked the collar; it was her first gift to him.

"Now remember to use the port-key outside the grounds and take care of my aunt and yourself too and…" She was rambling but he silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Shhh….I know and I will. When it's all over we're going to get married and have children I prmise," he said kissing her for the last time.

The kiss was textbook last farwell kiss and it brought tears falling down her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her head before he changed into his animagus form and ran out of the room.

Tabitha ran to the window and watched the dog leave the castle and run to the gates. She smiled softly as she saw him disappear.

* * *

Tabitha walked down the halls with a mission in her mind. Umbridge could attempt to dethrone her from the Transfiguration seat but it would not be easy. And to cement her opposition of the Ministry today she wore tight black pants, her dueling pants, and a white t-shirt that had a large picture of Minerva and Albus smiling on it. On the back the shirt read: **_I know where my loyalties are do you?_**

Her make up was dark and theatrical and gothic. She also wore a button on her shirt that changed from reading: **_Toads are not Teachers _**to **_Be MMAD_**!

When she finally reached the Great Hall for breakfast what she saw wasn't unbelievable but still got her blood boiling.

There Umbridge was sitting in her Darling Albus's chair...... in the headmaster's chair! It meant that she had been, well 'promoted' to headmistress. Tabitha knew it would happen but to see the woman smiling and sitting in that chair made her so angry she wanted to punch something. Preferably the toad.

Umbridge was smirking and looking at Sabrina who was deliberately ignoring her as Severus drank deeply from his mug of coffee. Tabitha took her seat smartly next to her angry cousin as Umbridge smiled at her optimistically.

"I'm sure you are happy to be a professor again," Umbrdige smirked.

"Headmistress I am invoking my right as an opposing Professor to not speak with you. Thank you," Tabitha said cooly piling bacon on her plate.

Umbrdige looked annoyed and put out but wisely said nothing.

* * *

A week had passed since the toad had been crowned queen of the castle. The 5th years O.W.L.S had already begun and exam pressure had already settled in.

"I'm never going to make it through potions," whined Neville surfing through his textbook.

"Don't worry Neville, I'm right behind you," said Harry trying to console the boy.

"Don't worry guys I know you can do it," Tabitha smiled as she sat across from them in the common room. She and Sabrina were being joint heads of house for the lions since Tabby was actually a Slytherin.

"Yeah right," Neville sighed.

"Oh come on what's a Bezoar for?" she asked looking through the potions book.

"Posiosn? No saves you from posions?" Neville asked.

"Yes!" Tabitha nodded as they continued the little study session.

* * *

A part from O.W.L.S and Hermione; Harry also had Occluemency to deal with and even though Snape was on his side, he was of not much use.

Seemed Severus was highly annoyed with him that afternoon. They had early morning sessions and afternoon ones sometimes. Today it was just during lunch before the last classes of the day.

"Potter how daft are you?" Said an agitated Severus pulling himself out of Harry's head.

"Sev!" commented Sabrina from the back.

"But......" He broke.

"Sev," she said again.

"Fine," he growled.

Suddenly there was loud bang and shouting coming from above them.

"Did you see something suspicious on your way down here Potter?" asked Severus urgently.

Harry shook his head. The three of them dashed towards the crowed entrance hall and shifted through the crowd to come face to with hundreds of fireworks shooting through the castle. Umbrdige stood not far off looking very upset and Tabitha stood just a bit a head of her cheering with her students.

The cause of the disrupption was Fred and George Weasley on their broomsticks. On the wall where they were hovering was magical permanent ink writing on the entrance walls which read:

_**Tabitha for your inspiration and Sabrina for the ideas we say you guys rock!!-Fred and George.**_

They swooped down and Fred kissed Sabrina while George kissed Tabby before they flew up again to the poltergeist flying over everyone laughing happily.

"Give her hell for us Peeves," Fred and George shouted bowing slightly at the two girls and winking at Severus as they flew out of Hogwarts.

The group turned to Umbridge, whose hair was still burning a bit.

"Well....I suggest you get cleaned up Headmistress and get rid of the fireworks. It is your job after all," Tabitha cackled leading her first years to class.

It took Umbridge and Flitch all aternoon and most of the night to get rid of the fireworks due to the teachers unability to deal with it.

Truthfully they just loved how flustered the Headmistress was getting because she could not get rid of them as well as the rest of the staff could have if they had felt inclined to.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Good night headmistress. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" the girls smirked at her as they left the dinner table and walked back to their rooms.

Tabitha spent the night playing with her crup and Sabrina spent hers safely placed in Severus' strong arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dumbledore Estate; Aberforth, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Sirius, and Albus were meeting to discuss and put a grand finale plan into action.

"Hello, everybody," said Albus looking at everyone kindly but his voice was very serious.

"As you are now aware of the prophecy and the horcruxes you know that our final job is to find them. This is to give Harry the greatest advantage at deafeating Voldemort," he explained.

The members nodded solemnly.

"We'll be splitting up into three groups of two. Minerva and Sirius, Remus and Tonks, and of course myself and Aberforth. You know the plan, you know why we cannot fail, and you know the locations. Find them and destroy them. You are each given the acid that will destroy them. Be careful and use it wisely. Now I think it is time we must part," Albus said as they began dispersing.

"And remember not to let the pull of magic effect your decision. Destroy it; don't keep it," he added.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Just before Sirius and Minerva left Albus pulled her to the side.

"Minerva I didn't want you to do this but you forced your way through here. I won't be able to survive without you Minerva so please be very careful," Albus pleading kissing his fiancée.

Minerva returned the kiss, nodded, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too so come back to me Albus," she said kissing him again for the last time and then mounting Sirius' bike. The side cart had been taken off to make the bike go faster.

Albus took a second to think about how turned on he was by his fiancee on a motor bike but then shook himself.

He looked at a Sirius who seemed to be extremely pleased with himself for getting to use his beloved bike again and gave the man a penetrating look. Sirius nodded in understanding and flew away on his bike with Minerva.

* * *

Late the next night; Severus and Sabrina were in the staff room snogging when a red spark shout past the window.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus asked.

They ran to the window and saw Tabitha fighting four ministry aurors as Umbridge snidely watched the duel and shouted instructions.

The two looked at each other and then ran down the many stairs and corridors outside where the duel was fierce.

Sabrina made to reach for her wand and found it gone. But Tabitha shouted for her to remain anyway.

"No Rina this is mine! Stay out of it!" said Tabitha angrily.

* * *

Up in the Astronomy Tower all the studnets and test examiners were watching unable to turn away.

Neville and Harry were both hoping Tabby would be okay as they felt a connection to her.

Hermione was wondering why the others were not helping her...although it appeared she didn't need it.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The duel had started because Tabitha had opposed Umbridge's attack on Hagrid. Oddly enough the duel had seem to work as a form of diversion for Hagrid's escape.

"Crucio!" Umbridge suddenly shouted pointing her wand at Tabitha who was now wandlessly attacking the one auror left.

The Crucio was so sudden and unpredictable that Tabby couldn't dodge it and fell twitching to the ground.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tabby screamed in a voice that would have been perfect for horror movies .

"Please, please stop I'm begging you please…." cried Sabrina as she ran to her cousin and fell next to a twitching Tabitha, her crying brought Umbridge back to reality. Dolores snarled and walked away leaving Severus and Sabrina to tend to Tabitha.

"We must get her to the hospital," said Madam Pomfrey from behind the group as she walked away to the Hospital Wing to prepare it for her new patient.

"I don't have a wand I left it back there," said Sabrina to Severus.

"Neither do I," replied Severus.

"I think I'll pick her up," he said gently taking the beauty in his arms and rushing to the Hospital Wing with his fiancee following quickly.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

An hour or so later Tabitha was already up and healthy again. It was astonishing to the medi-witch at how fast the girl had healed; after all ..... the Crucio wasn't an unforgettable for no reason.

"What were you thinking?" asked Sabrina to Tabitha in a very serious tone. Tabitha had never seen her cousin so serious ever.

"I was thinking of killing her and protecting Hagrid wouldn't you?" Tabitha asked cheekily.

"Tabitha!" shouted Sabrina.

"She called the McGonagall Clan whores! What was I supposed to do smile sweetly and say _'Oh of course my mother and my aunts were a bunch of sluts!!??_' Is that what you want me to do Rina?" Tabitha screamed.

"Well it isn't the very way I would put it," Sabrina sighed, "But Tabitha you're supposed to be the rational one!"

"Well darn it Sabrina my brain said it was rational!" Tabitha hissed.

Sabrina couldn't think how to rebuttal that and nor could Severus so they dropped the subject and went to their rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Flight of the Ministry**

Three days passed and very little word from those that left Hogwarts other than they were fine.

"Fine means nothing! It means freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. It is never good to say you are fine," Tabitha exclaimed as she read over her aunt's short letter. She, Sabrina, and Severus were in the staffroom just after lunch.

"You've spent too much time with a psychiatrist," Sabrina said shaking her head, "You're too paranoid."

"I'm vigilant," Tabitha defended as she stood and walked to the window, "We need to be…there's no telling what will happen…"

The clock in the staffroom struck 2 o'clock and she turned gasping.

"Oh no the boys are going for their last exam," she exclaimed and ran out of the room,

"I think she's getting to close to them. They can't possibly see her in the same light as she thinks they do," Severus stated.

"She's always had a mothering quality though. I remember when we were fifteen she called me every day for a week straight to make sure I was sleeping and studying for my exams. She just wants them to do well Sev. She's taken Aunt Min's job…they've become her cubs," Sabrina explained.

* * *

Neville and Harry were idly waiting to enter the Great Hall for their last exam.

"Harry, Neville we have to go," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah…I was just hoping to talk to Professor Reynolds," Neville sighed.

Just then Tabitha came around the corner and down the banister.

"Oh boys I'm so sorry I lost track of the time," she breathed. They smiled at her.

"So we studied and we're confident yes?" she asked.

"No," the boys shook their heads.

"No what?" Tabitha asked confused.

"We have no confidence," Harry sighed, "I fall asleep in every history class."

"That's all right. History is boring sometimes. That's why when I helped you study I reenacted some of the battles. Now just pretend you're in the middle of the battle and write what you see," she explained, "as long as it answers the question of course."

"Right," Harry laughed.

"Good now good luck, relax, and no matter what don't forget…." She stopped her thought.

"Don't forget what," they asked.

"No matter what I'll be proud of you," she smiled as she kissed their heads. They blushed but nodded and hurried into the room.

Ron wandered up to her looking nervous.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"I…uh…I'm a little nervous too," he stated.

"Well you haven't really been studying," Tabitha stated.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

Tabitha giggled and kissed his head saying, "But I'll be proud no matter what." He smiled widely and entered the Great Hall.

"Professor Reynolds! Professor Reynolds!!" a little first year Gryffindor named Mary Charter called. She was standing at the top of the main stairs looking very upset.

"Yes Miss Charter what's wrong?" Tabitha asked as she started up the stairs to the little girl. The girl was one of the smallest in her class.

"My c-cat. M-m-Missy," the girl was crying, "I-I c-can't find her."

"Calm down sweetie. Do you remember where you last saw her?" Tabitha asked bending slightly to be more level with the girl.

"I-In t-the common room," the girl sniffed. Her large chocolate eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at the Professor. Her blonde curls were falling down her face.

"Come on then let's go find her. I bet she's as upset about you as you are about her," Tabitha smiled warmly holding her hand to the girl.

The child nodded and took the woman's hand as they headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

_"I want that prophecy and you're going to get it for me," Voldemort hissed. _

_"No! You'll have to kill me," Sirius stated._

_"Oh I will," Voldemort nodded, "But first you will get it for me. Crucio!!"_

_Sirius' head snapped back as he screamed._

_"Crucio!!" Voldemort shouted and Sirius screamed again. _

_"Tom stop leave him alone!" Minerva's voice cried in the back ground before it was silenced. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Harry woke up falling out of his chair in the middle of the exam. He made his excuses and ran out of the room. His first thought was to tell Sabrina and Tabitha but he did want to worry them.

As soon as his friends got out of the exam they ran to Umbridge's Office. It was the only one with a fireplace not being monitored.

"But Harry…what if this is a trick by Voldemort!?" Hermione stated as they entered the office.

"What if it is? I'm supposed to let him die? Let McGonagall?" Harry snapped. He threw some floo powder in the grate.

"Alert the Order if you can," he stated.

"No we'll go with you," Ron stated.

"No you have to stay," Harry replied.

"When are you going to get it through your head …we're in this together," Hermione stated.

"That…you…are," Umbridge shrieked.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Found these two trying to help the Weasley girl," Malfoy stated pulling Neville and a girl named Luna Lovegood with him.

"Now then. You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" she asked.

"No I…"

"Don't lie!" she snapped slapping him hard on the face just as Severus entered the room.

"You wish to see me headmistress?" he asked eyeing the scene.

"Yes I want him to tell the truth whether he wants to or not," Umbridge stated pointing at Harry.

"You used the last of my Verituserum interrogating students so unless you want me to poison him and I assure …I would have the greatest pleasure in it. There is nothing I can do. Good day," Snape stated. He was just about to turn when he caught the eye of Crabbe.

"Loosen your hold Mr. Crabbe. We do not need Mr. Weasley dying of suffocation," he stated.

"He's got Padfoot and Tabby! He's got them at the place where's it's hidden!" Harry shouted.

Severus turned and eyed the boy as Harry willed the vision to the front of his mind for Severus to see.

"What's Padfoot and Tabby? Where what's hidden?" Umbridge asked.

"No idea," Severus shrugged and left the room.

* * *

As soon as he shut the door Severus ran as fast as he could go to Sabrina's bedroom. He threw open the door and found her curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Severus? What's the matter?" Sabrina asked.

"Where's your cousin? Harry had a vision Minerva and Sirius were at the Ministry with Voldemort. It's not true but I think it's a trap," Severus stated breathing heavily from his run.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she left us this afternoon," Sabrina stated grabbing her wand and running out of the room.

Severus sent word to Albus by patronus as they ran.

The two ran to Gryffindor Tower and found a few students reading and other activities. They looked up with surprise at the professors.

"Is Professor Reynolds here?" Sabrina asked.

"She was. She helped me find my kitten then she went into the forest. She said she had to talk to the centaurs," Mary explained.

The professors looked at each other and ran back out of the room and onto the grounds. Tabitha was just coming out with her arm hooked around a centaur's and they were laughing.

"Tabitha!" Sabrina shouted.

"Thank you Vaughn for the escort," Tabitha bowed to the creature.

"It is a pleasure to speak with an intelligent human for once," the centaur bowed before reentering the forest.

She giggled and waved him away before turning to her cousin and her cousin's fiancée.

"What?" she asked frowning at their expressions.

"The kids are in trouble. Harry had a vision about Aunt and Sirius," Sabrina stated.

"Well where are they!?" Tabitha asked.

"If I'm any guess…" Severus said looking up as several thestrals flew out of the forest, "On their way to the Ministry."

"Damn," Sabrina cursed.

"Come on we'll follow them!" Tabitha said pulling her friends into the forest.

* * *

She was leading them to the thestrals when they came across Dolores Umbridge being held by the centaurs. She was tied up and they were slowly lowering her into a large boiling pot.

"Miss Reynolds! Miss Reynolds you talk to beasts tell them to let me go!" Dolores cried.

The centaurs looked at the three professors and they looked up at Dolores.

"Dolores let me make something quite clear….I do not talk to beasts. I talk to intellectual beings. I'm sad to say you are not one and I have to go save a couple of children so…have fun men and ladies," Tabitha saluted the centaurs.

They nodded and continued to lower the screeching Headmistress.

"You think you'll get in trouble for that?" Sabrina laughed.

"Does it matter?" Tabitha asked.

"No," Sabrina laughed as they made it to the thestrals.

Tabitha mounted one and set off; she was used to riding horses and this was not much different. Severus and Sabrina followed her sharing one.

* * *

"Did you honestly think or did you really believe... that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius sneered.

Harry was alone as the others were being held by the other death eaters.

"Just give me the prophecy," Lucius snapped.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville shouted.

"Shush," Bellatrix hissed.

A light appeared behind Lucius and Harry smiled. Malfoy turned and was shocked to see Sirius.

"Get away from my godson," Sirius stated punching the man in the face.

The battle was then on as others appeared and began shooting spells. Minerva grabbed the children and was helping them dodge the spells.

"Go with the others Harry. Minerva will protect you," Sirius stated.

"No I won't leave you," Harry said as they took cover by the veil.

"You've done beautifully. Now let me handle it," Sirius stated as a spell shot over Harry's head.

"Black!" Malfoy snarled.

Sirius and Harry began shooting spells at the man. Harry shot his cane out of his hand and Sirius shouted, "Nice one James!"

Harry looked at his godfather just as Sirius shot the wand out of Lucius' hands and shot him off the dais.

From somewhere to the side a voice shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" the green light came toward Sirius but a large shield shot up in front of him and rebounded it.

Bellatrix shrieked in anger and looked for the source of the shield. She saw Tabitha glaring daggers at her.

Sirius smiled at his fiancée as another spell was shot at him that he dodged and someone shouted Dumbledore was here.

Bellatrix ran after hearing Dumbledore was there and Tabitha followed her.

"Crucio!!!" Tabitha shouted and the witch fell to the floor screaming.

"Very good. You know to mean it," Voldemort whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her.

Bellatrix smirked seeing the man.

Tabitha snarled and shot a spell at the Dark Lord. He dodged it but her concentration on him gave Bellatrix the chance to grab her and her wand.

"Such a pretty little witch," Bellatrix hissed.

"She's rather intriguing as well. Looks just like Angelica," Voldemort sneered.

"You monster!" Tabitha screamed lunging for him but was jerked back by her hair.

Voldemort chuckled as he heard several gasps from behind him.

He turned and grinned as he stood by Bellatrix and saw the students, Sirius, Severus, Sabrina, Minerva, and Albus with their wands drawn.

"Tabby you still kicking?" Sabrina asked.

"I'd be doing more than that if she didn't have my hair," Tabitha snapped, "It is low to use a woman's hair against her!"

"Let her go Tom," Albus stated. You could feel the angry energy radiating off of him.

"I must say Minerva she has an incredible likeness to Angelica. Do you remember your sister? She had such a pretty voice. It made a wonderful scream," Voldemort taunted. Minerva snarled as her eyes narrowed.

"Let her go Voldemort!" Neville and Harry shouted stepping forward. Everyone looked at the two boys oddly.

"Longbottom and Potter…am I so assume you two care for a simple Professor?" Voldemort chuckled sinisterly.

"That's where you loose Voldemort," Harry stated, "I've learned that isolation just makes a psycho. I.E. you! You need friends and family to stay sane. Love really is the greatest power because you feel sympathy and pity for even those that don't deserve it," Harry stated.

"Like you two," Neville stated.

Voldemort and Bellatrix were livid and both shot spells at the boys though they kept the hold on Tabitha. The boys blocked their spells and nodded.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Potrificus Totalus!"

Two spells were shot. Voldemort was hit in the chest and blown into a wall; dead. Bellatrix fell backwards frozen. Tabitha was released.

The two Gryffindors grinned at each other before running to Tabitha and hugging her tightly. She laughed delightedly as did the others.

"What did I say? I said heart of a Gryffindor! The heart of a lion! Excellent Neville," Tabitha smiled holding the boy's face.

Neville was beaming with a brilliant smile as he looked at the woman that taught him how to look beyond his insecurities.

"And you Harry. Harry you figured it out wonderfully!" Tabitha smiled moving to cup the other boy's face.

"Well it was bound to click sometime," Harry laughed.

"I couldn't be more proud of you boys," Minerva replied as she came up to the two boys and hugged her lions tightly.

"Thanks professor," the two smiled.

"What's going on?" Minister Fudge snapped as he and several other Ministry officials came in through the floo.

"What's going on!? Neville and Harry just defeated Bellatrix and Voldemort that's what's going on!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"They're heroes!" Sabrina shouted.

"And Sirius is innocent," Albus added.

Fudge was absolutely gob smacked as he looked at the two evildoers. One was dead and one was frozen stiff.

"Let's go home children," Albus smiled grabbing Minerva around the waist.

"Yes sir headmaster," the students said smiling.

Severus and Sirius mimicked Albus' hold on their own fiancées.

"Wait! I uh…so…you six are…" Fudge was at a loss of everything.

"We witnessed the final battle and are couples," Severus stated giving a big smile.

"But it's been a long day and these kids need sleep," Sabrina added.

"Right," Tabitha nodded.

"Come along children," Minerva added smiling pleasantly as she and Albus led them all past everyone to the port-key station where they happily vanished.


	16. Epilogue Part 1

_To all the lovely reviewers we say thank you! You've made our first attempt worth while and we hope to have a new story for you soon. Provided life allows us to XD._

_It's the end of the road now as they say. All that's left is our 3 part epilogue. That's right loves 3 part! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: We still sadly own nothing._

_Hogwarts-Girls_

* * *

**Epilogue Part 1: ****Four weddings and Two love stories**

The war was over!! It was so weird that the war ended so quickly because everyone expected Voldemort to be more powerful than last time..... but then again the Britain Wizarding Word had two new installments.

Word of the defeat spread like wildfire and people were more excited than after Voldemort's first downfall. Two weeks went by and it was all the papers talked about.

They even made Tabitha into some kind of damsal in distress that was saved by the Herioc Harry. Not that she minded though; Tabitha was seen in ever picture taken of Harry. She was always spotted in the background sort of like a proud family figure smiling. Sirius was always by her too after being cleared of all charges.

On the third week the war news stopped and the Daily Prophet's headlines went as follows:

**Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge Marries Queen of Toads Dolores Jane Umbridge**

_The much sacked ex-minister of magic tied the bond to his senior undersecretary last night as they claimed to have given each other support in times of distress. Sources claim that they or rather she; GOT THE MINISTER LAID BY BRIBES??? WE think........._

Sabina turned to the next page of the prophet which talked about bureaucrats wanting Dumbledore as Minister of Magic.

The next page was all about Harry Potter and Rita Skeeter's new topic of Harry's love life with Ginny Weasley, and there was also some mention about Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger going out.

_Those little heroes,_ Sabrina thought as she sank deeper into Severus' arms who started to wake up slowly but buried his head into her soft hair. She smiled softly turning to the next page which held the picture of her and Tabitha with Sirius and Severus the news read that Snape and Black were innocent while the ministry were frauds and that the wizarding world was safer now that they had Jane's and Angelica's daughters back.

The war was over and now Sabrina was so happy that Severus was freely going to call her his. They were going to get married soon and have little Snape kids running over Hogwarts with little Black and Dumbledore kids. She giggled as Severus nuzzled her neck, she knew he was finally awake and was getting impatient for his morning kiss.

**_------------------------------------------------------HEART------------------HEART--------------------HEART-------------------------------------------------------_**

The order had organized an after war party once things had settled a tad. The whole order was present there when suddenly Albus clinked his glass to announce something.

"As you all know by now ....I'm sure it is not a very big secret anymore......" he chuckled and went on.

"Minerva and I have decided to get married this week," He said giving her his arm to help her up from her chair. She stood by him blushing.

"Well you aren't the only couple right, Severus?" Sirius grinned getting up with Tabitha. Severus also stood with Sabrina and all three woman were blushing red as Sabrina giggled half drunk.

"Well she's back to normal," muttered Tabitha shaking her head at Sabrina.

"You too love," said Sirius kissing her softly.

"I love you babe…" Severus smiled brightly. He was no longer the git thanks to being free and Sabrina!

She giggled and mumbled the same back to him.

* * *

_One week passed like air. The day of the Triple Weddings was upon and insanity rang through out!_

"Where is my other shoe!?" Sabrina cried.

"What about my corset!?" Tabitha shouted.

"No pins, why are there no hair pins in this drawer!?" Minerva screeched.

"I'm not getting married in one shoe! " Sabrina said angrily.

"My dress is incomplete without my corset…" Tabitha cried smearing her make up.

"Where are those DAMN pins!?" Minerva swore.

Everyone silenced and looked at Minerva.

"What? Do I look bad?" Minerva asked turning round and round in her dress.

The girls shook their head and started giggling; they never expected their aunt to swear. Sure they did but never had Minerva!

"Stop whining all of you! Your shoe is under the dress table Sabrina, your corset is on the hanger Tabitha, Minerva why the hell do you want those darn pins today!? You look so much prettier with your hair down?" Poppy Pomfrey snapped. She was one of the women helping the brides get dressed.

The three blushed at their silliness and quickly finished getting dressed.

* * *

The weddings were held on a Friday afternoon in August on the grounds of McGonagall Manor. There were about 300 guests in attendance with everyone smiling and in their best dress.

It was a three part wedding with each marrying before the reception began.

Minerva was the first to get married followed by Tabitha and then Sabrina. The best part in all of their marriages was their kisses; but it was obvious that the best one went to Albus and Minerva. They kissed for 3 whole minutes!! Even the minister was a bit taken a back.

But then they were the couple who had waited for each other longer than Romeo and Juliet. At least that was the excuse Tabitha; now Mrs. Black gave. Tabitha smiled at the thought; she was Mrs. Sirius Black now and she liked that better.

* * *

The reception was held in the the ball room with dancing, food, and fun.

The women noticed at one point that Severus and Sirius gave Albus quite a bit of money and were mildly perturbed to discover they had actually bet on the wedding kiss!! Of course Minerva wasn't to upset since she had helped Albus beat the 'younger ones.'

Severus finally opened up to Harry during the reception. He told Harry everything about his and Lily's friendship and how he had vowed to protect Harry. Harry was so taken a back that he hugged Severus; who seemed to like the feeling of Lily's son liking him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HEART&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Thanks" Harry told Sabrina sometime later. Severus was chatting with Sirius and Tabitha not far off and Tabitha looked a little floored at what ever the men were laughing at.

"Whatever for love?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sure you asked him to open up to me," he said clearing his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Potter, even when I do something good the credit goes to my wife?" Severus sighed as he walked over to them.

"What can I say Professor I really like her," Harry shrugged with a wink. The two adults laughed as Harry went to find Ginny.

"Darn, " Severus groaned looking at Sirius and Tabitha who were now talking to Remus and Tonks laughing.

"What is it love?" Sabrina asked smiling curiously.

"All the darn Potter men like my girls," he sighed dramatically and then pulled her close with a wicked grin.

"But at least this time I was quick enough to make you mine," he added sweetly looking down at his new bride dressed in white.

"Oh dear I married a darn flatter," she said laughing.

"I married a goddess," he said kissing her quickly but she didn't break it so they were kissing there for more than two minutes. That was at least till the band struck up a lively salsa tune!

"This is dedicated to the brides courtesy of one's husband and two's new uncle!!" the band conductor shouted as everyone cleared the floor to reveal Albus standing there in his black tuxedo.

Per Tabitha and Sabrina's requests all the wedding party participants were in muggle wedding clothes.

"Minerva! Tabitha! Sabrina!" Albus called loudly.

Tabitha loved music and dancing so she readily pulled her husband onto the floor. Sabrina and Severus came on slightly more subdued; but Albus had to go up to Minerva who was looking a little pale.

"Mina I know what a minx you are on the dance floor. I'm sure Little Tabby got it from you," Albus whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek and easily pulled her onto the floor.

Harry and Neville were with Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione standing just off to the side of the dance floor watching the six people dance.

"I wonder if this means you have a godmother now?" Ron wondered aloud.

OH honestly Ronald," Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"No but I think I'll like having those two back at Hogwarts next year," Harry grinned.

"Professor Dumbledore told me Professor T Black was going to start a Drama Department at the school. Professor S Black would teach the Defense classes," Neville stated.

"T Black and S Black? I suppose you say S Snape and R Snape? Or M Dumbledore and A Dumbledore? Oh man that will get so confusing," Harry blinked.

"I'm sure we'll think of some thing to call them later," Ginny assured as they watched the couples. All three were incredible and looked like professionals. Plus it was no secret how in love all six looked. It just went to show that anything can happen with a little magic!


	17. Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue Part 2: Bouncing Babies and Screaming Banshees **

_Approximately one year and seven months and two weeks after the Triple Wedding............._

"IF YOU EVER BLOODY TOUCH ME AGAIN ALBUS PERCIVAL BLOODY WULFIRIC BRIAN BLOODY DUMBLEDORE I WILL AVADA KEDAVRA YOU!" shouted an irate Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore.

Professor McDumbledore; as the students called her was currently in labor and squeezing the life out of Albus' hand. The poor man's knees buckled a while ago and he was on the floor with tears in his eyes trying to be whatever comfort he could.

"What ever you say love," Albus nodded.

"I need another push Mrs. Dumbledore and the baby will be out," the healer instructed. Minerva sat up and pushed with all her might as she felt a rush between her legs and heard a baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" the healer grinned as he handed the baby to the nurse to clean.

Minerva and Albus were smiling and crying happily but their happiness was short leaved as Minerva writhed and began cursing Albus again. Apparently she wasn't through yet.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"MERLIN'S BEARD YOU WILL NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!!!" Sabrina shouted as she lay in a delivery room just down the hall from her aunt.

It was the strangest coincidence that all three had gotten pregnant about the same time and gone into delivery about the same time. Well may be not.

"Come one Rina you can do it," Severus coached rubbing her back.

"Oh sod off you greasy git!" Sabrina snapped as she screamed and pushed with all her might.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tabby!? Tabby are you sure?" Sirius asked nervously as he held her hand. She was across the hall from the delivery room Sabrina could be heard screaming from.

Tabitha's eyes were narrowed into slits and he'd never seen her look so angry at anything. Well maybe at Voldemort or Dolores.

"Oh I'm quite sure that next time _you_ will be delivering this!" she hissed as she pushed again.

Tabitha had not actually done much screaming the twelve hours she was in labor but she had done a fair bit of physically cursing Sirius. So much so the nurses had to physically restrain her and take her wand away. Not that it helped.

* * *

Harry had moved in with Tabitha and Sirius after their honeymoon. Grimmuald Place looked so cheery and happy now a day thanks to Tabby. Spinner's End was complete morphed thanks to Sabrina.

Harry was just a month or so from graduating Hogwarts and heading out in the world to start auror training. He, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Aberforth Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfery, and Alastor Moody were all sitting in the deliver waiting room. They had all been at the Weasleys for a weekend dinner away from school when the ladies' waters broke and they were rushed to St. Mungo's.

Everyone had caught a nap here and there but no one slept long all too anxious to know the news.

Years later Harry James Potter would always note the time as 8: 30am Sunday morning on April the 14, 1998 when he saw the three men he regarded as a father, uncle, and grandfather exit through the deliver doors looking in utter shock.

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Are the girls all right?"

"What are the names?"

"What's happened?"

"For Merlin sake answer us!" Several voices shouted questions to the men who were just shaking their heads in shock. The same expression was written on all three.

"Give 'em room!" Moody barked pushing everyone back.

"Albus?" Poppy called quietly.

"Twins."

"Twins."

"Twins." All three said in unison before dropping onto a couch in the same exhausted manner.

"TWINS!? Like…six?" Ron blinked.

The three nodded.

"Well what are they?" Neville asked.

"Girls."

"Girls."

"Girls." The men said in unison.

Everyone stared at the three new fathers in as much shock as they were in.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed and the sentiment was agreed upon.

* * *

About four hours later all the students were back in school and everyone else had gone home leaving the three couples alone. Well not so alone. Minerva had near about pitched a royal fit to have her nieces in a room with her and after all three women's bouts delivering the six girls….no one was really too keen on starting World War III so she was obliged.

So in the large white room with teddy bear borders were three medical beds all holding a dark haired woman that was softly cooing to a pink bundle. In three large chairs by these beds were two dark haired men and one white haired man each cooing to a pink bundle.

"Well I suppose that now we have a chance to think we better give them names before everyone comes back!" Tabitha quipped earning a light laugh from all the adults in the room.

"I had a thought…" Sirius began as he stared into his daughter's mischievous but wise grey eyes. They sparkled with mischeif like his and were the same color but he saw her mother's wisdom also.

"And is that as far as you got?" Severus quipped good naturedly. Severus had really mellowed in the last two years and Sirius had matured. They were about equal now and really good friends much to Remus' disbelief.

"No," Sirius snapped and then grinned, "Seeing as how we all declared are wives goddesses…maybe we should keep with the theme?"

"I don't know…a name like mine is not really user friendly," Minerva stated.

"Minerva Aurora Katherine Victoria….yeah you're right it's not," Sabrina laughed.

Minerva frowned at her from across the room.

"However…. I think I should call my daughters; Veronica Aurora and Victoria Athena," Tabitha stated matter of factly.

"Bring Victory… Goddess of Dawn and Conqueror …Goddess of Wisdom and War," Albus stated.

"That's the idea," Tabitha grinned.

"I like it…plus you added a bit of your aunt to each," Sirius nodded happily. Minerva had always been like an aunt or mother to him. Now she really was and he was perfectly happy knowing his princesses honored her.

Not to be out done Sabrina proclaimed, "I think ours will be Katherine Elaine and Kristen Minerva."

"It's perfect," Severus nodded.

Minerva did nothing to hide the tears falling from her face as she smiled to the girls across the room.

"Their names may not make as much sense as yours did but the only thing I can think to call them is Jacinth Jane and Jasmine Angelica," Minerva said softly.

This time tears came to Tabitha and Sabrina's eyes at the names.

"Hyacinth Flower…God is Gracious?" Severus questioned.

"Jasmine flower … Messenger of God? I didn't know you were so religious or into the sixties Aunt Min," Sirius stated.

"I'm not," Minerva replied.

"She's honoring our mothers Jane and Angelica," Sabrina explained.

"The flowers…Jasmine was always in mother's hair. I smelled some once and I remembered. Hyacinth flowers were Aunt Jane's favorites," Tabitha further explained.

"I don't think you could have thought of better names Minerva," Albus smiled as he leaned up and kissed her gently.

Severus and Sirius kissed their wives as well as they continued to happily chat and coo over the six babies.

For years to come the girls would grow up as the closest group of friends Hogwarts would see. They would all have a trouble maker side but with Severus, Tabitha, and Minerva evening out Albus, Sirius, and Sabrina…they were just as academically inclined as well. Over all the little girls couldn't ask for better parents.


	18. Epilogue Part 3

_Guys this is the end of the road. Hope you have enjoyed it all!_

**Epilogue 3**** : Back Home Itself**

"Daddy, will you be mad if we are in Gryffindor?" Two cute little voices asked and it melted Severus's heart.

"Of course not love wherever you are daddy will always love you two very much," Severus replied back to Katherine and Kristy.

The Blacks, Snapes, the Dumbledores, and the Lupins were at platform 9 and 3/4 quarters waiting for the train to arrive and their children to get settled on it since it was their first year. They had all decided to meet at the café outside the station and then go on to the platform.

Victoria was twisting her curls; a habit she picked up from her mother and Aunt. "What is it my little one?" Tabitha asked softly kneeling to the girls level.

"I...well you are a snake and daddy is a lion. Cousin Severus is a snake and Cousin Sabrina is a lion then Aunt Mina and Uncle Albus are lions. I don't know where I'll go!" the child exclaimed frantically but quietly.

Tabitha kissed her daughter's head and tweaked her nose fondly stating, "Doesn't matter where you go as long as you have your family." Victoria sighed and hugged her mother. She always knew the right things to say.

Just before the train was about to leave Sirius winked at Veronica that was the more mischievous one of his lot and tickled Victoria till she to fell into his arms and hugged him goodbye. Severus and Sabrina gave thier two a last bit of warning and a kiss good bye. Albus discreetly gave his girls money for sweets.

Once the kids were on the train Minerva couldn't stop waving. She waved till the train was long out of her sight.

"Aunt you are going to see them at school right?" Sabrina asked already knowing the answer.

"I am but it won't be the same even though I'll be their mother. At school I'm their professor," said Minerva sighing.

"Well that's why I ask the students to call me by name or surnames ...ha tell me I'm smart Tabby," said Sabrina grinning at her cousin who was laughing.

"Why? You remember you have a husband to do your dirty work now," Tabitha laughed even harder and Tonks and Minerva joined her.

"Tell me I'm smart Sev..." Sabrina said looking at Severus who had been far away from the current topic. He'd been actually thinking what the odds of the six all going into Slytherin were.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Humph. If I'm sharing my quarters with you you're sleeping on the couch," Sabrina huffed walking away as Tabitha followed and whispered into her ear that she was smart as they all apparated to Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

All the cousins and Teddy Lupin were on their way to Hogwarts; back home. Hogwarts was what the girls called home since they spent more time there then at Dumbledore Manor, Spinner's End, or Grimmuald Place. Those places were like summer homes.

Now they were going back to Hogwarts and their parents had agreed to let them come by train with all the other children; the Dumbledore girls always tried to be like everyone else. It was not easy haivng famous parents; though if asked they'd hex you for even suggesting a didfferent set for them.

"Hey guys I think this one's empty" Jasmine Dumbledore stated. She was pretty and had her mother's face. She was a bit pale with black curls and blue eyes. Her twin Jacinth Dumbledore looked exactly like her apart from the fact Jaci had green eyes.

"Ok," Victoria Black nodded looking up from her book. She had Tabitha's features plus her brownish hair and choclate eyes. Her twin, Veronica, looked more or less like her apart from her hair and eyes which were dominated by Sirius's black curls and grey eyes.

All the girls and Teddy sat into the compartment getting themselves comfy. They started chatting about the houses and later about whether they had seen the new chocolate card which had their 'Uncle' Harry on it. That was when all six whipped out thier cards of thier preferred parents. Each girl loved thier parents make no mistake but each one had a different parent to which they felt more comfortable talking to about certain things of growing up life.

Teddy listened to them all intently because the six were very good friends to him. After all... three of them (him included) were Mauraders' children. They had a lot to live up to at school.

"Anything from the trolleys dears?" The trolly witch asked similing. It was unmistakeable who the girls belonged to and she had been instructed by Severus, Tabitha, and Minerva that the girls could have treats but need to not eat so much they couldn't eat supper later.

"Yes please!" said the group in unison. They were all very hungry so they bought 8 packets of chocolate frogs, 15 pumpkin pasties 2 big bottles of pumpkin juice and 5 packets of animal cracker biscuits.

"I think I'll use the toilet," said Kristen Snape some time later exiting the compartment.

After a few minutes Kristy was returning back to the compartment when some Slytherin second years blocked her path. One looked like a toad with blonde hair while the other looked normal with curly brown hair. There was a girl who looked like a toad too and she was wearing the most violent color of pink in all the world. For little Kristy who adore red and black alone...it was far too much. She raised and eyebrow and scrucnched her nose as if smelling something nasty.

"Well, well looky here guys we caught the Snape Runt," said the boy who looked like a toad. Kristen and Victoria were the smallest of the six girls but Kristen was smaller than her.

"Please let me go I really need to dress into my robes," Kristy stated. She knew the compartment was just behind him and eventually the others would come out. This lot would be sorry.

"Oh sure come with us we'll help you…" Said the second year Slytherins laughing and pulling Kristy with them. They pulled so hard that the thin girl was in no comparison to the two hefty boys and let out a whimper.

"Let go of my cousins or I'll—" Veronica hissed coming into the corridor to look for Kristy. Veronica was the more....well opinionated of the Black girls.

"Or else what Black?" Asked the girl in the hideous pink.

"Or else you won't have an arse the second you look behind," Katherine snapped walking towards the lot from behind with her wand held high. She was the most like her mother it was safe to say.

"Oh and a first year like you is going to teach us tricks?" laughed the girl as the group turned to look at Katherine who jerked her wand and the Slytherins let go of Kristy holding thier bottoms which were swelling and wet.

"Not funny Snape you'll pay for that cheek," said the Slytherin blonde boy running away to their side of the train.

"You alright Kristy?" Katherine asked as Kristy nodded her head.

"If we get into Slytherin it will be fun with them," Veronica smirked a scary glint in her grey eyes.

"Hmm... I think Aunt Min will see a lot of us this year and not how she wants," Victoria stated. Jasmine and Jacinth laughed at thier cousins.

They all settled back into their compartments and the mood throughout the journey was a bit stifled by Kristy's ragging adventure but it lightened by the time they reached the station.

As soon as they reached Hogwarts even Kristy was pleased knowing that her parents, cousins, aunt, and uncle would be there to help her. Then again her father was head of Slytherin; the meanest head. Kristy grinned to herself; she was daddy's baby since Katherine had taken more to her out-going mother but Sabrina didn't love Kristy any less than she loved Katherine.

"F'rst years this way. Come now hurry up, don't be shy," said Hagrid.

The lot walked up to Hagrid followed by a group of snobs and some twenty other boys along with some 12 other girls.

"Alright then let's get going into-- yer boats everyone," said Hagrid as the group followed.

"Jacinth and Jasmine were in one boat with two boys; same thing applied to Veronica and Victoria. Katherine and Kristy were in the boat with Teddy and another boy. While the snobs and the remaining children were in other boats.

"Hey I'm Carl Spines," said one boy to Jasmine and Jacinth.

"And I'm Douglas Spears," said the other smiling at the girls.

"I'm Jasmine Dumbledore and this is my sister Jacinth Dumbledore," smiled the two girls as Jasmine introduced them.

"Hey...I'm Katherine Snape, this is my sister Kristen Snape and this is Teddy Lupin our cute little friend. And who are you?" Katherine asked the little boy who was in the boat with them.

"I'm Charles, Charles Bynes," the boy smiled at Katherine as they started a little conversation.

"Hey I'm Derek Duran and this is my brother Drake Duran we're twins," said the boy in Veronica and Victoria's boat.

"How cool! I'm Victoria Black and this is my sister Veronica Black we're twins too," said Victoria cutely. The six girls were not exactly that shy around cute boys.

* * *

"Black, Veronica..." said Minerva and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sirius and Tabitha straighten up a bit since it was their daughters turns. She grinned from behind the scroll.

"**Slytherin!**" shouted the hat after only a few seconds. Veronica gave a shrug to her father and a wink to her mother.

"Dammit," Sirius swore handing some money to Tabitha.

"What's your is mine honey remember, " mouthed Tabitha smirking at him.

"I'll see you in bed," Sirius snapped softly only making Tabitha giggle, she was use to such threats and truthfully she enjoyed them.

"Black, Victoria," said Minerva speaking the Black surname once again.

"**Gryffindor!**" shouted the hat instantly and Sirius clapped happily grinning happily at his daughter.

"Obviously my influence turned Vi into a lion and yours turned V into a snake," Tabitha laughed. Sirius just glared at her.

"Bynes, Charles"

"**Gryffindor!**"

"Dumbledore, Jacinth," said Minerva holding the scroll for sorting, she felt very proud at that moment. A tear or two collected in her eyes but she tried not to let them fall. She'd waited for this moment for years.

"Isn't it obvious ..... **Gryffindor!**"shouted the sorting hat. A few laughed at the hat's proclamation.

"Dumbledore, Jasmine" said Minerva again with a happy voice even though her face was straight, Albus looked very excited though.

"Absolutely nothing to say but...**Gryffindor!**" shouted the hat again.

"Duran, Derek"

"**Slytherin!**"

"Duran, Drake"

"**Gryffindor!**"

"Lupin, Teddy."

"**Gryffindor!**"

"Snape, Katherine" said Minerva.

"Ah...Interesting very interesting…..definitely Ravenclaw but then yes….**Gryffindor**..." Said the hat finally.

"Snape, Kristen" said Minerva.

"**Slytherin!**" said the hat before Kristy could tell him to put her into Gryffindor. She felt really down; not that she didn't want to go there. Veronica was there after all; yet she wanted to be in Gryffindor because her sister and her best friend; Victoria was there. They were all the closest of friends but still each had one they confided in more.

Kristen had tears in her eyes as she rushed to her specified table.

Severus had noticed this but he thought Kristy would learn much more in Slytherin than any other house, he became sure when Sabrina put a comforting hand on top of his.

"Spears, Douglas"

"**Gryffindor!**"

"Spines, Carl"

"**Ravenclaw!**" said the hat.

There were other sortings and then dinner after which Albus bid good night to all the children with his custom speech.

"V, Kristy wait up!" Katherine called running towards her cousins. She was closely followed by Teddy, Jasmine, Jacinth, and Victoria.

"If those bloody Slytherins do anything to you guys you tell us and we'll…." she noticed Kristy and Veronica looking up and giving sheepish smiles. Katherine turned and saw her father looming over them. "dadd..I mean Professor Snape we were just …"

"I think it is time all of you go to bed," said Severus in a very teacher like voice.

"But—" cut Katherine.

"Do you have a fair argument to why you must stay out here any longer than speak Miss Katherine or depart for your room immediately," Severus hissed.

"Fine be that way," muttered Katherine as all her cousins and she left for the common room.

"Well? That is implied to you two too you know," Said Severus frowning.

"Yes..Cousin Sev…I mean professor we don't know the way to the common room," said Veronica shuffling her feet.

"Bloody hell Severus did you know..." Said Sirius cutting short and coming to stand next to Severus as Sabrina and Tabitha came out of the hall.

"Punishing my daughter before the start of term is not good for your back Sev," Sabrina teased.

Tabitha laughed.

"No... they just don't know the way to the common rooms," Severus frowned.

"Come on girls I'll take you there," said Sirius holding Veronica's hand,who looked really excited. Sirius then reached for Kristy's but he couldn't find it, Kristy had run to her mother and hugged her while she was crying very loudly. She didn't even look at Severus.

"I'll come with you honey," said Tabitha and she took her daughter's hand. "Sirius I suspect something a miss."

Sirius nodded as they left to the dungeons leaving the three Snapes in the main hall.

* * *

Sabrina was trying to console her daughter.

Severus motioned her to get the child to his office but Kristy wasn't ready to budge.

"It's not fair to make Kristy cry you know," said Katherine coming out of the shadows and back down the stairs. Kristy then ran from her mother to her sister who started crying as well.

"Oh Merlin! Why is Tabby always right?" Sabrina sighed as they were standing in the middle of a deserted hall with two crying 11 year-olds.

"Katherine stop crying please," Sabrina stated walking up to her daughter's and wiping both thier eyes.

"Go to your dorm Kat we need to talk to your sister," Sabrina stated in her mother voice.

Katherine looked at Kristy for the last time and then left still a little mad at her parents.

Now Kristy was all alone with her parents who were definitely going to scold her for being so childish.

"Kristy lets go to daddy's room ok honey? Come on," urged Sabrina; but Kristy didn't budge and was still crying so Severus didn't have a choice but to pick her up.

"No...No…no..." She scrambled in Severus's embrace.

By the time they reached the office Severus had a few red marks on his neck and face but no more.

"Kristy I want you to tell us everything. What is going on with you?" Sabrina asked crossing her arms.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin they don't like me there I know. Veronica is just like her mother she belongs there not me I'm to....well I'm not a Slytherin. I don't fit in there I want to be with Katherine and the others I don't want to be in Slytherin! I want to be in Gryffindor like you mum, like Aunt min and Uncle Albus and Cousin Sirius. i don't want to be in Slytherin! Please mum please… but the hat didn't listen to me like it listened to Harry …it didn't ...it's not fair..." she cried.

"You can't change houses honey I'm sorry…" said Sabrina sadly.

"Please mum" she cried, Severus couldn't take her crying anymore. He hated any of his girls crying.

"Please stop Kristy. I'll do anything just stop crying," said Severus sitting his daughter on his lap and embracing her.

Kristen stopped and buried herself in the embrace.

"I love you daddy," said Kristy. She always felt so much safer in his arms making her think that maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be that bad and after all her father would kill anyone who dared touch her in the wrong way; and if her father didn't her sister and Veronica would terrorize and torture that person till he left Hogwarts and Veronica was going to be with her and it wasn't that everyone would be bad there. She felt so much better.

"Kristy honey Slytherin will improve you in the finest ways possible, even better than Gryffindor or any other house, if the hat thinks it's best for you then maybe it is," said Tabitha coming in and grabbing a book off of Severus' desk.

Kristen finally nodded into her father's chest.

"Alright than goodnight sweetie I know you'll be great in Slytherin," Tabitha said kissing Kristy's cheek and exiting the room with the book. Severus smirked knowing where she was going with that book.

"Well do you want to go back to the common room, or would you like to sleep here?" asked Sabrina opening the door to her private quarters she shared with Severus. She still babyed her girls from time to time.

"Can I sleep here please?" said Kristy still hugging her father.

"Of course you can sweet heart," said Sabrina as they all smiled and hugged each other.

* * *

"All right I've got it!" Tabitha smirked reentering the dungeons and sitting on the floor by the armchair Sirius was occuping. All around were several snakes from 1st to 7th year sitting in thier pajamas by the fire. Veronica was in her father's lap and could see the title of the book over her mother's shoulder.

"Aladdin!?" Veronica gasped. Sirius kissed her head and held her close.

"Professor Reynolds always reads to us on the first day back," a seventh year stated.

"It's tradition," a fifth year added and thier were several mumbles of agreement.

"Uh Oswald and Daphne Fudge would you and your friends like to join us?" Tabitha asked looking beyond the shadows past everyone else.

The was a grunt of protest and something about 'this not being proper behavior' before it was quiet.

Tabitha smirked and began reading. Her voice had all the students' ears just like in the Drama Class as they were told of the street rat, the princess, and the genie.

As Veronica listened to her mother read she saw that the second years from before had quietly sneaked closer and were also listening. Veronica smirked and snuggled into her father knowing that everything would work out. Hogwarts wasn't like it had been all those years ago. It was better! It was better because people were joined and even the bullies stopped to enjoy a peaceful night by the fire. Nuetral ground was the common room now. All fights were not held with in the dorms.

**Finis**


End file.
